Httyd: The Noble's Secret
by Little Nightfury17
Summary: The Noble Series, Season One: book one: Hiccup meets and befriends a half dragon named Luna, who turns out to be far more 'in depth' than any other dragon. But as he learns more about her, other mysterious secrets begin to surface...
1. Chapter 1 The Half Dragon

**A/N**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Half Dragon Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>" This is Berk. This wet heap of rock has had it's fair share of mishaps. We use to be a 'live or die' kind of village. But, five years ago, that all changed. I met my best friend, Toothless. Now, we do things not just the viking way, but also the dragon way. Now that I'm chief, nothing will endanger the people who call this place home."<em>  
><em>

_-Hiccup_

* * *

><p>Another day on Berk has gone by with no problem. No Berserker attack, no Screaming Death. And no sign of Drago or his Bewilderbeast. Chiefing couldn't be easier for Hiccup.<p>

" Life's great, ain't it Toothless?" Hiccup asked his best bud as they walked through town. Toothless smiled in agreement. Being the alpha of dragons was basically the same thing. The duo rushed home to Valka who was had just finished dinner for the both of them. " Hey mom," Hiccup said as he entered through the door.

" Hello Hiccup," Valka said with a smile. She gave Hiccup a bowl of food. She then turned and went outside to feed Cloudjumper. Hiccup sat down and looked around the room. It was lit by candlelit fire. Toothless happily gulped down his basket full of fish. It was-was-"Empty," Hiccup said with heaviness in his voice. Without Stoick, Hiccup felt as if there was missing fragment in his life. He stared down at his food. Sensing his buddy's sadness, Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccups right arm. Hiccup looked at Toothless. They started at each other. Then Toothless gave a big, sloppy lick! " Agh, Toothless! Alright, I feel better, thank you," Hiccup laughed. Toothless gave his "Toothy smile''.

" Hey Hiccup! Get your butt out here!''

"And what could Snotlout possibly need at this hour," Hiccup huffed with a hint of sarcasm. Hiccup got up from his chair and walked over to the towering door. " What is it Snotlout?"

"It's something I found, you'll have to follow me," Snotlout responded with a prideful look written on his face. He patted Hookfang's neck and they took off into the air.

" Come on Toothless," Hiccup said as he turned around, " Toothless!". While Hiccup had his back turned, Toothless ate his buddy's dinner! " Ugh, come on bud!" Hiccup yelled as he ran out the door.

Snotlout lead the way as Hiccup and the gang(including Valka) followed. They landed on an island that sat in the middle of nowhere. They followed Snotlout down into a cavern and into one of its many caves.

"So, when did you find time to come here Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

" 'Another story for another time," he said, "it's up here". As they turned the corner they were aww strucked by what they saw. A dragon. And a big one at that. It's head was as big enough to swallow their dragons! A saber tooth stuck out at the end of its mouth on both sides. It had a bump on its nose just like Meatlug. And a beautifully brown horn that started at its nose and split at the top of its head, curving at the ends. It had ears like Toothless. And four wings! Just like a Stormcutter. It had five claws on each wing, one stuck up while the other four curved down. And this dragon...had fur! White fur! How can a dragon have fur? This dragon had to be 50 ft long.

"See," Snotlout said. Everybody got off their dragons to take a closer look.

"What is it?" Astrid asked with curiosity.

" I think it might be a new species," Hiccup said with excitement starting to build up inside, " but, look at it, it's starved. I can see it's ribs." Hiccup bent down to touch this unconscience beast.

" Hiccup, look at this!" Fishlegs' voice echoed in the cave. Hiccup came over to see what Fishlegs had found. When he saw it, he was left stunned. "An Auto tail" he whispered. Hiccup looked at the dragon's face," This is someone's dragons,".

"But, look at it, it's starved. they must have gotten separated," Valka said with worry.

"Hey look, it's got spikes on its tail!" Ruffnut said with excitement.

" Oh, is it sharp? I wanna touch it! I like sharp!" Tuffnut went to reach for the tail spikes when Ruffnut pushed him away. Tuffnut pushed back. As the twins started another 'Twin Ruffhousing' Hiccup walked up to the face of this dragon. He bent down to check the dragon more. Then he heard a noise. Breathing. Cold air came out of its nose when it exhaled. Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut with all her might. Tuffnut tumbled backward right into the dragon.

The dragon's eyes opened, and it swirled around. Pinning Hiccup to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Valka and Astrid screamed. The Berk dragons jumped forward in trying to save Hiccup. The dragon looked at them. It unhinged its bottom jaw and let out a sonic blast. It sent everyone back, both human and dragon. It fixed its jaw back and started at Hiccup. Their eyes locked together. His green eyes vs. its cold blue eyes. It growled. It's icy cold breath touched his skin. It reared up, ready to strike. Then...nothing. The growling stopped. Hiccup opened his eyes. The aggressiveness slowly faded from its face. It just stared at him. Then it lifted its head and wings. It wobbled a bit due to starvation. And then it bolted out of the cave. It was so fast it made a Speed Stinger seem slow. Hiccup got up. He walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Hiccup! Are you alright!?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine," Hiccup reassured, "come on." He jumped onto Toothless' back and took off after the Dragon. The others followed.


	2. Chapter One: The Half Dragon Part two

**A/N**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Half Dragon Part Two<strong>

Hiccup flew off in the direction of that the beast went. It was going to kill him. But it just, stopped. Why? This was someones dragon. He had to help. Toothless hovered in the cold air. "where'd it go?" he asked himself. Toothless started to growl. "What is it bud?" Hiccup looked down at the water. There it was, thirty feet out. Toothless dove after it. the dragon struggled to stay in the air. Toothless was almost on top of it.

"Leave me alone,"

" Huh," Hiccup gasped, " was that a voice?" Hiccup looked around. The others were far behind. Couldn't of been them.

" Go away!" There it is again! Were is it coming from? "Wait, could it?" Hiccup thought. He looked down at the dragon he was chasing. It stole glances of him now and then. "Did that voice come from you?" Hiccup wondered. They locked eyes again.

"Why are you following me?" Following me? It must be coming from this dragon. Toothless got closer to it. "Wait, that voice, I think this is a female," he guessed. The dragon lashed out it's tail spikes. Toothless expertly dodged them. Toothless shot a plasma blast. But it was like nothing happened. " Did that not do anything?" Hiccup asked himself. BAM! Hiccup and Toothless got smacked by one of its wings. They went flying. They smashed into a sea stack. Hiccup and Toothless shook it off. He looked back at the beast. It-or she-was losing altitude. She look like she hasn't eaten in months. Toothless shot forward. She growled. She shot up, then straight into the ground. Toothless hovered above the hole. Then the ground started to shake. They heard 'The Whisper' like the one you would hear if a Whispering Death was about to surface. Then the dragon busted out the ground. Her mouth agape. Faster than Toothless could react, his head was in the larger beast's mouth.

"No!" Hiccup screamed over the roar of the wind, " let go!" Hiccup grabbed the side of the dragon's mouth and frantically tried to open it. Toothless thrashed around. They climbed higher and higher into the air.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Stormfly jolted towards them. Steaming cold breaths escaped the dragon's mouth. The ice filled breaths were starting to freeze Toothless' head! They hit the side of a sea stack. And a rock slipped into the dragon's auto tail. They began to plummet towards the volcano that sat on Dragon Island. Hiccup saw the lava come closer and closer. He kept trying to open the white dragon's mouth. Toothless had stopped moving. They fell closer. Then the rock slipped back out of the auto tail. The dragon let go of Toothless and flew upwards. Leaving Hiccup and Toothless to fall in the lava.

Hiccup began to shake Toothless," Come Toothless wake up!". Toothless was left unconscience. The jaw strength of that dragon was very strong.

"Hiccup no!" Valka yelled. The dragons jolted forward. The white dragon was just about to disappear into the clouds when she looked back. "No!" She turned around and shot towards the falling heroes. She shot past Astrid and Stormfly. They spun around. It was like they were almost hit by lightning. She reached out her front paws. then she wrapped them in her wings then curled into a ball. She hit the lava. Everyone hovered above the boiling lava in disbelief. Hiccup, he just became chief!

"Hiccup," Astrid was near tears.

"Look!" Snotlout yelled. Everyone watched as the lava froze. Then, the dragon burst out and landed on the frozen lava. She sat Hiccup and Toothless down. " Hiccup!" Valka signed in relief. Everybody landed their dragons and rushed over to them. Hiccup shook his head, "Mom? Astrid?" he said. Valka hugged her son. Thanking Thor that he was still alive.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"It saved you," Astrid answered. Everybody looked at the dragon. She lowered her head and gave a light growl. Hiccup stood up. The white beast before him looked at him dead on. Hiccup went to say something, but was cut off. '_I'm only half dragon. So leave me alone. He's waiting for me.' _Hiccup was startled by the voice. Did he only he hear it? He looked back at the dr-half dragon. Then the half dragon turned around and flew off. They watched it fly away. Then Hiccup noticed something on the ground. A book. Hiccup walked over and picked it up. When he opened it he saw that it was stuff about the half dragon they just met. "Luna," Hiccup whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Heads of Trouble

**Chapter Three: Four Heads of Trouble**

A week had passed since Hiccup had met Luna. He had so many questions. What is she? Were did she come from? And where did her rider go? Hiccup wanted to help her but he had to do his chiefing duties.

" Toothless, plasma blast," Hiccup ordered. Toothless fired his plasmatic fire blast. The sound of the explosion scared the escaped warthogs into the direction of their fixed pen. As the last of them filed in, Hiccup and Toothless flew past the farmer. He thanked his chief for the help, then went inside.

"Why hello Mr. Chief," Astrid said as she flew up from behind Toothless, " how has your day been?" Both dragons landed at Hiccup's house. "it's been fine," Hiccup answered. Astrid walked over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. " Eww, has Toothless been licking you again?" she asked in disgust. Hiccup laughed and kissed her on her warm lips. Then they decided to take a walk in the woods without their dragons. They walked hand in hand. Nether of them talked. But Astrid decided to break the silence.

" So, Hiccup, how does it feel to have your mom back?" She hoped that question didn't bring him any pain. Living his whole life with his dad. Then finally meeting your mom for the first time. And then go and lose your dad. Couldn't Hiccup have both parents? " It's really nice, you'd think living with dragons for twenty years she'd lose her ability to cook. But no, she's really good." Hiccup said. Hiccup watched two wild Terrible Terrors fight over an apple as they passed by. " Well, Hiccup, if you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you," Astrid promised. Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled. The two were about to kiss one more time when Toothless came barreling out of the brush and tackled Hiccup to the ground. " Agh, Toothless, come on!" Hiccup laughed. All Astrid could do was laugh as her boyfriend got slobbered on by his winged pussy cat. " Come on you two, let's get back," Astrid laughed.

The night rolled in silently that night. And it came with a pleasant smell. One viking and his Gronckle tried to get in a little extra work on his vegetable garden. "Hope these beans are ready by the time of my anniversary, you know my wife loves beans," he told his Gronckle, Pebbles. Pebbles smiled in agreement. Pebbles turned and went inside to sleep. Just as she left, a sweet aroma drifted in from the south. Like a hypnotic trance, the viking dropped his equipment and walked away from his garden. He followed the aroma into the night.

The sun broke over the horizon the next morning. Hiccup opened his front door a yawned. " I don't know where he is, " Hiccup heard a woman said," He was workin' on his beans when I went to sleep, and now he's not here." The woman wore a worried look on her face. Then hiccup heard another worried viking. " She just up and gone this mornin'," a tall viking said," my nadder never leaves my side!"

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and asked, " Do you know what going on?"

"Well, I just woke up, so no," he answered. Hiccup looked around.

"Vikings and dragons went missing over night," Valka said as she walked up, " even Cloudjumper is missing," Valka was very worried for her dragon. " Don't worry mom, I'll find him, " Hiccup promised her, " and I'll find everybody else who is missing too." Hiccup and his friends spent the day scouting the island for the missing people and dragons, no luck. That night, Hiccup decided to continue reading about Luna. She seemed so much more than she was. She spoke. If she could speak, then hiccup knew that he could get her to talk. Then he read something that took him by surprise.

_' One thing that I've learned about Luna is that her jaw strength is incredible. I've tested it to be a force of 15 metric tons! And being related to the Saltwater Crocodile, one snap of her jaws can snap anything in between her jaws in two. For anything to come out of them alive should be lucky. It also could mean that she didn't want to harm anybody.'_

Hiccup looked at Toothless, he came out alive. Toothless was resting on his bed. Hiccup continued reading. '_ But despite that, her most dangerous weapon is her mind. One night I had a dream that told me that her brain is so advanced, so intelligent, it naturally formed psychic abilities. I don't know why I had that dream, or if what it said is true, but on one occasion, it was proven. _" Psychic abilities?" Hiccup wondered.

' _Luna first appeared in my hometown as what the townspeople called 'The White Beast'. At night she would come into town stealing food from the st-'_

" Hiccup!" a voice echoed out of nowhere, startling Hiccup. Astrid came running up the stairs.

" Whoa, whoa Astrid! Calm down," Hiccup jumped out of his bed and grabbed her shoulders, " what's wrong?"

" Fishlegs and Meatlug are gone!" Astrid said out of breath, "and trader Johann is missing too."

"What!?" Hiccup. Hiccup jumped from his bed and ran outside. Everybody searched and searched. But, no luck. Not a single trace of them. Hiccup stood pondering on what could of happened when he felt a poke on his leg. It was Astrid's little niece, Dianca (which means morning star). He bent down to her level. "What is sweety?" he asked.

Dianca spoke quietly, " I umm, saw something about an hour ago." She glanced around, not making eye contact with Hiccup, she was very shy.

"Saw what?" Hiccup said gently.

Dianca clucked her lamb doll to her chest. " A shadow, it looked like four of them. Big heads, really thin, long necks. And for a moment, I thought I smelt chocolate."

"Chocolate," Hiccup wondered, " why does that sound familiar?" Hiccup thanked her for the help and when to the Book of Dragons. " This is it; the Snaptrapper. The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tail is forked like the Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their jaws open up in 3 different ways, which resembles a flower blooming, and the spikes on their neck, body, and tail look like leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues each. Their tongues resembles the anther and the pollen of a flower, so the Snaptrapper could be mistaken as a flower or a kind of plant. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails." Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka stood wondering why these dragons would be talking people from berk. While on a far away boat, and familiar figure sails away with his berkian prisoners.

* * *

><p><em>Dianca-It means morning star<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden by Night

**Chapter Four: Hidden by Night**

After learning that Snaptrappers might be the cause of the disappearances, Hiccup tried to stay up to try to figure out why they would be doing it. But this body had other ideas. "Oh honey, I think you've got a fever, " said Valka "you should take it easy for a while." Valka touched Hiccup's forehead, it was burning.

"No, mom, I need to find out why Snaptrappers are taking people and dragons. A chief protects his own remember?" Hiccup said weakly.

"Yes, but a chief needs to be feeling well too," she laughed. Suddenly a noise outside caught their attention. They both ran outside to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" Valka asked when she saw Stormfly freaking out.

"I dunno, she just started going crazy," Astrid worried about why her friend was freaking out, "maybe she senses something."

"None of the other dragons are freakin' out, " said Gobber. Stormfly swung her wings around, and the spikes on her tail went up.

"Alright, let's get her into pen so she won't hurt anybody." Hiccup said. Gobber and Eret led an enraged Stormfly to a pen away from anybody she could hurt. Hiccup went back to his house and laid down on his bed. His head felt like someone threw a rock at it. Hiccup felt eyes on him, and when he looked it was only Toothless. Toothless put his head on Hiccup's stomach and crooned. Hiccup smiled. After about an hour Hiccup had managed to fall asleep. He dreamed that we was flying on Toothless. Just flying. With Astrid, Valka, and Stoick flying next to him. He felt happy. Having the four people he cared about so much be next to him. Then a faint chocolatey aroma drifted in. Like dust in the wind. Then out of nowhere, Toothless shoots down. "Toothless, where are you going!?" Hiccup shouted. Suddenly, they were among some sea stacks, which seemed to get bigger every second. Then the sky grew really dark. A shadow appeared in front of them. Then it raised it's head. It let out a shriek. It pierced the air like a knife. Hiccup covered his ears. He looked back at the shadow. It raised it's snout in the air, then opened it's wings. then it looked at Hiccup. Those cold eyes, where they? Suddenly Toothless vanished into thin air, and the shadow shot towards him. Hiccup screamed.

Then he opened his eyes. He was back in his bed and the birds were tweeting outside in the morning put a hand to his chest, his heart beating fast. Then he sighed, just a dream. But why was Luna in it? Hiccup looked up. "Toothless!?" Toothless wasn't on his bed. Hiccup jumped out of bed and bolted out of his house. He looked around, nobody walking around. Hiccup looked around his house, Valka wasn't there. Hiccup ran around the village looking for anybody. He checked every house. Nobody, even Astrid was gone. Panic started to overwhelm Hiccup. then he heard something behind him. He turned around. A dragon! And looked like a Rumblehorn! It must be Eret. Hiccup ran towards them. When the dragon landed, Hiccup saw that it wasn't Eret. But Alvin! "Alvin what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was about to ask you why one of your dragons was flyin' out by itself without its rider," Alvin joked, "You losin' control of the dragons Hiccup?"

"No," Hiccup said quickly, "something strange has happened lately."

"People have been disappearin'? " Alvin guessed.

"Yeah, h-how do know that?" Hiccup was amazed that Alvin had guessed right.

"Viking an dragons have been disappearin' from Outcast Island the passed few days. The weird thing about it is that it smells like chocolate the very same night," Alvin said.

"Chocolate!?" Hiccup knew that both disappearances had to be connected. Then both Alvin and Hiccup heard banging coming from the dragon pens. "Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted. The men ran down to the dragon pens and opened it. Stormfly bursted out as if her tail was covered in eels. "Whoa, easy girl." Hiccup managed to calm Stormfly. "This is really weird," Hiccup whispered. Then it hit him, " Follow me."

"To where?" Alvin asked.

Hiccup hopped onto Stormfly's saddle, "To wherever they are, these tracking dragons should be able to find them." Hiccup and Alvin took to the air, letting the dragons smell their way to everyone. The dragons took Hiccup and Alvin to an island that was consumed in flowers of all kinds. "Wow!" Hiccup had never seen so many flowers in one place. The dragons flew down and landed near the center of the island. Hiccup and Alvin followed Stormfly and Skullcrusher until they stopped. In front of them were two large buildings. They hid behind some trees and tried to see if anybody was there. The door swung open on its hinges. out walked a familiar figure. Hiccup and Alvin gasped. It was Dagur! And he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Dagur!" Alvin said with shock, "why that little-"

"Hold on Alvin," Hiccup stopped him, "look it seems like he has his whole Armada with him." Hiccup sighed, "what is he, the king of Armadas? Can't he go anywhere without them?" They watched Dagur walk over to his men, say a few words then leave to go back into the building he came out of.

"Let's just charge 'em," Alvin proposed.

"No, we can't just run in there with just the two of us," Hiccup said. Hiccup tried to think of a plan to rescue everybody. Then he smelt chocolate. He looked up and saw a Snaptrapper in one of the windows of the opposite building Dagur was in. Then Hiccup got an idea, "Come on, I know someone who can help."

They took to the air, then Hiccup got out a small book. "Find her Stormfly," Hiccup pleaded the Nadder. The dragon sniffed the book and got the scent. Then Hiccup let Skullcrusher get the scent. Both dragons flew a day.

* * *

><p>When the sun started slipping behind the horizon, Alvin screamed," What we doin' Hiccup!? Who's this person that gonna help us?"<p>

"Well, she's not really a 'person', "Hiccup shouted over the wind, "hey, look!" After an eternity of sea, they finally saw land. They circled the island 'till Hiccup saw her, Luna. She was just, sitting there. Desperately trying not to faint from hunger. Hiccup saw a medium-sized bag huddled under her legs. When they landed she eyed Hiccup with annoyance. Hiccup was reluctant to get off Stormfly, be he had to. Hiccup gingerly slid off the saddle. He told Alvin to stay where he was. Luna turned to face the vikings. A low growl escaped her throat. "Hey girl, nice to see you again," Hiccup started slowly.

"What is that thing gonna do?" Alvin asked breaking the silence. Then he got off Skullcrusher. Luna turned her head toward Alvin and growled.

"Woa, it's okay," Hiccup tried to reassure, " Alvin, don't move."He turned back to Luna. "We need your help."

Alvin laughed,"What ya doin'? Expectin' it to talk?" Luna decide that they weren't a threat, and turned her head away.

"Please, it's an emergency," Hiccup pleaded. Luna continued ignoring hiccup. Hiccup tried one more time, "please, Luna."

She was surprised. Luna turned her head around and asked, "How do you know my name?" Alvin was speechless. For once in his life he had no comeback. Hiccup was happy that Alvin was now on board, and that he was right. She can talk. "This is how," Hiccup held up the book.

"How did you get that?" Luna growled.

"You dropped it when you flew away when we first met," Hiccup said trying to seem brave. Luna looked away, trying to decide on what to do. Then she looked back at Hiccup. Then she walked up to him. Hiccup was overwhelmed. She dwarfed him. She had to twenty-three feet tall. He saw little red spikes just above her shoulders. Her secondary wings where hooked to them. She had three large, curved claws on her back paws, and five slightly smaller ones on her front paws. The two on the sides where a bit higher up than the two in the center. Three jagged plates hanged on the upper part of her lower jaw, both sides. One of each size; small, medium, and big. In that order from her nose to the tip of the horned crest on her head.

Luna placed her nose on Hiccup's chest. She felt his heartbeat then stepped away. "Uh...what was that for?" Hiccup asked all confused.

"Well," Luna began, "I can tell by the way your heart's beating that it was racing a while ago. Which means that either you were in some sort of danger or someone is missing. And since I don't see your Night Fury here it must be the second one." She sniffed the air, "and there's a faint smell of chocolate on you, I'm assuming it's from a Snaptrapper. But they are usually docile dragons. And that must mean that someone is using them to take people. And you found them, but thought that you outnumbered and wanted my help." She looked at Hiccup, "am I right on any of this?"

Hiccup was amazed, " Y-yea, you got all that just from my heartbeat and from the way I smelled?"

"Yea, my sense of smell is a thousand times better than a Rumblehorns," She gloated. Skullcrusher took that offensively.

"Well whatever, can you help us?" Hiccup asked.

Luna walked back over to where the bag was laying, "I dunno," She looked at the bag.

"We're wastin' time here Hiccup," Alvin was running out of patience.

"Please, I'll give you all the fish you can eat," Hiccup bargended.

Luna thought for a minute, " hold on, I smell some eels on you."

Hiccup looked at Alvin then back to Luna, "Well, I don't have any with me now b-"

"If I help you will you give me some?" Luna said quickly. She almost seemed like a dog, wagging her tail slightly.

"Do you like eels?" Hiccup thought that he was finally getting somewhere with her.

" Love 'em," Luna licked her lips, her eyes widened a bit, " add some rocks, a few plants and I'll help."

"Yea, all you want," Hiccup was delighted. Finally, Dagur was gonna pay for kidnapping the people and dragons of Berk and Outcast Island.

They traveled back to the place where Dagur was, it was nighttime now. Hiccup and Alvin could barely see an thing.

"So what's the plan now?" Alvin asked.

"Shh," Luna hushed Alvin for being to loud, "just follow my lead."

* * *

><p>Both members of Berk and Outcast Island were all cramped in a room, wondering what will happen next. The dragons in the pen across from them tried to melt the bars but they were covered in dragon skin. Astrid threw her body against the door. But it was locked. She peeked out the window and saw Dagur walking to them.<p>

"Well, I hope you all are comfy in there," he said sarcastically. Then he laughed as it own joke. But nobody else laughed.

Astrid threw herself at the door again, " You are a steaming hep of-"

"Dragon rider!" someone shouted outside. Dagur left his prisoners and ran outside, hoping it was Hiccup. So he can start the next phase of his plan. His men tried to shoot down as the dragon flew past them. But they all missed! Then the dragon turned around and came back. Then Dagur saw it, the metal leg.

"Ah, Hiccup," he said with delight. The men continued firing until they finally landed a hit. Dagur rushed over, but was shocked. It was just a nadder and a straw dummy with hiccup's metal leg. Dagur picked it up the dummy," This isn't Hiccup!?" Then he felt a sudden gust fly by him. It spun him around until he got dizzy. "What was that?" he asked. Then he noticed that his helmet was missing, "Where's my helmet?" Suddenly, the nadder(Stormfly) broke free from the netting and flew off before anybody else could knock her down. Unknowingly to Dagur, Hiccup was slowly hopping his way over to the building where his friends where. That gust of wind that blew past Dagur? It was Luna. She took his keys and gave it to Hiccup. As she flew in the sky she had in her mouth a lot of eels. She happily ate them, then sadly regurgitated them onto Dagur's helmet. The men on the ground where looking everywhere for a dragon to shoot down. But there was none to shoot. Luna was blending into the night sky. But how? Her fur was now black! She can change her color. She flew back to Dagur and dropped his helmet on his head. He removed it and was grossed out by the feeling and the smell, "Why does my helmet smell like," he sniffed it," eels?"

"Now Alvin!" Hiccup shouted. Dagur looked over to see Hiccup without his metal leg. Then he looked over to the other building and watched as Alvin opened the door and all the Snaptrapper fly out.

Dagur turned back towards Hiccup, "What's all this going to do old friend?" Then he heard a noise behind him and when he turned to what it was, he was shocked to see all the Snaptrappers glaring and growling at him. They suddenly attacked him. Dagur threw the dummy into the air. And Luna caught it.

"Oh Dagur, what you don't know is that Snaptrappers hate eels. they even hate the smell of it," Luna said from the sky," but I doubt that you can hear me."

After everyone was free they flew back to their home on their dragons. Toothless tackled Hiccup and licked him in the face. " Oh come on bud, stop it!" Hiccup laughed. When Hiccup was able to stand back up Astrid hugged him really tight. He hugged her back. "I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you," she said back. She let go of him and asked," that was amazing! How did you too do that?"

"It wasn't my plan. Luna thought it up," he confessed. Everyone looked at her, smiles on their faces. She didn't like all the attention.

"Yea yea," she said,"wasn't that hard to make up, ya gonna give me back that book?" She looked at Hiccup. Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa! She can talk!" Astrid said with amazement. Hiccup reluctantly gave back the book. Luna started to take off.

"Wait," Hiccup said," I also promised you food, remember?"

After getting back to Berk everyone gathered many fish, eels, rocks, and plants. They put it in a large sack and tied it closed. Then Luna stood up on her hind legs and opened her wings. She roused into the air and picked up the sack. Then she flew off into the clouds. Not before looking at Hiccup and giving a slight smile. Hiccup didn't want her to leave really. But "he" was waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home

**Chapter Five: A New Home**

After the event Dagur tried to pull life on Berk returned to normal. Hiccup missed Luna. She seemed interesting. He wondered if they'll ever meet again. And he was going to get an answer.

One dark, cold night the Yaks grazed on the grass before them. Then one of them felt uneasy. It was too quiet. It looked around, nothing there. But what it didn't know, lurking in the shadows, a presence edged closer and closer. Slowly creeping up on it. Until...

The sun rose with a mighty shine the next morning. Beaming through the windows and waking the vikings. Even if they didn't want to. Out of the calm air came a sudden scream of terror. Hiccup and everyone else ran towards it. They were met with a grim sight. A yak carcass, and its internal organs all gone. Fishlegs covered his mouth so he wouldn't barf.

"What could have done this!?" Astrid said with shock.

"I dunno," Hiccup said trying not to look at it," we should get rid of it."

"Not me!" everyone said at once. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. After getting rid of the dead body Hiccup had an idea on who it was. He was hoping that it was Luna. He wanted to see her again. She was so interesting. Hiccup had a plan on how to catch her in the act. Toothless and him will hide near the yak pen and wait for her to come. Seems simple. When dusk came creeping in Hiccup and Toothless got into place. They waited. And waited...still waiting...Hiccup and Toothless eventually fell asleep. But then they were jolted away by spooked yak. Hiccup jumped up and saw a shadowy figure disappear behind the Great Hall. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they took off after it.

When they got to the forest Hiccup looked around. No sign of it. Then they smelt the same smell that came from the carcass. They followed the smell until they came across it. Another dead yak. This time the only thing that wasn't eaten was the bones and the head. "Eww," Hiccup shivered. He looked around. No sign of what ate it. Hiccup doubted that it was any dragon he knew about. Hiccup and Toothless returned home. They were out of gas. When Hiccup laid down on his bed he instantly fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly. After that night Hiccup didn't want to do anything. But he knew that he had to. He forced himself up out of bed. Got and ate breakfast. And walked outside. People were walking around. Minding their own business. Hiccup wondered if Luna was that shadowy figure he chased last night. Why would she be killing their yaks. "Well, she was skin and bones," Hiccup said to himself. But if she killed all the yaks, there would be no way Berk would be able to have fresh milk.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid called to him while on the back of Stormfly, "you better come see this." Hiccup knew this wasn't gonna be good. And he couldn't be more right. This time it was a dead chicken, make that five.

"Alright, this is gotta stop,"Hiccup said.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup had Stormfly, A tracking dragon, sniff around the chicken coop. Then she got a scent. Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons followed the scent into the woods. Then they came upon a tree. A big tree. And in that tree was none other than Luna. With a dead chicken in her moth. Hiccup knew it was her. He wanted to be mad at her for killing the livestock, but he was more happy to see her.

"I know you're there," Luna said spooking both of them. Toothless growled. He remembered when they first met. Luna moved into a more comfortable place in the tree then swallowed the chicken whole. "I suppose you're here about the yaks and chicken?" she yawned.

'Well yea," Astrid retorted.

Hiccup stepped forward a little, " Why are you here? Weren't you waiting for someone?"

"I was,"Luna answered," But I need to eat right?"

"Well yea, but why not hunt the wild boars here in the woods?"Hiccup asked.

"Ah, funny story," Luna began," every time I tried to hunt, some wild dragon blew my cover."

"Doesn't mean you can hunt our animals," Astrid said to herself. Hiccup looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I'm glad you're getting food again, but you can't eat our livestock, okay?" Hiccup told her.

She eyed him. then she came down from the tree, "What make you think you can tell me what to do? Only he can," Hiccup back up. Intimidated by her size. Toothless stepped in front of Hiccup and growled protectively. Luna shot a glance at him. Toothless stopped growling and lowered his head. Then he ran and hid behind Hiccup.

"Alright, look" Astrid stepped in between," just because 'he' isn't here it doesn't you can do whatever you want." Luna growled. Hiccup needed to do something. Or something bad would happen. Then he remembered something.

"I've got an idea," Hiccup pulled Astrid away," What if we feed you?"

"What?" Astrid shouted. Luna cocked her head in confusion.

"Let me finish,"Hiccup told Astrid," What if we feed you _eels _and you promise to stop killing the livestock?"

Luna's ears perked up, "Hm...just eels?"

Astrid pulled Hiccup to the side," What are you doing?"

" This is the only way to keep her from eating the livestock, "Hiccup informed," besides she wouldn't have helped me rescue everyone if I didn't promise her eels. She loves them."

Luna raised her head,"You know I can hear everything you two say."

Hiccup walked back over to Luna," What do say?" He hopped she'd take the deal. Luna sat down and turned her head away from them, but kept her eyes on Hiccup.

"Mmm...I not sleeping in some pen," she told them.

"Will build you a place to sleep,"Hiccup said.

"Don't," Luna said, "I can make my house," Astrid couldn't believe what was going on.

"Aren't you waiting for someone?" she said, losing her patience.

"Will find him," Hiccup offered, " I'll send out a message for when anybody see him they bring him here, sound good?"

Luna cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "you're awfully eager to keep me here," She yawned.

"Uh..yea...well.." Hiccup had no response. Why did he want her to stay here so bad?

Luna thought for a moment, "Uh...I guess," Hiccup was happy that she was going to stay. Astrid and Toothless weren't.

The day went by fast. As the sun set for another night Luna walked up behind Hiccup's house to the clear spot behind it. She walked in circles heating the ground up. The she patted her feet and curled up. Little Dianca eyed Luna with amazement. She wanted to go over there and pet her. She looked so soft. But her mother said it was time to come in. Sensing Dianca's eyes Luna opened her. They looked at each other for a minute. Then Luna blew some kind of blue mist out of her mouth. It made Dianca giggle. Luna smiled. As the sun set and the moon rose up Berk fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Exotic Green Nadder

**A/N **_Elano is a mix between "Pamojan" which means together and "Elam" which means forever_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Exotic Nadder and the Man Who Wants Her<strong>

About a month had passed since Luna came to Berk. The people like her. But she wasn't much for meeting new people. But that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to help someone. Even if she doesn't know them.

She kept her deal. No yaks. Yes fish, eels, etc. Luna made her home the day after she came to Berk. That open spot behind Hiccup's house? That's where it is. She dug where the grass met the rock shot up into the sky. Making sure she didn't dig into the Great Hall, she corkscrewed down into the earth. She ate the rocks as she digged. When she was down enough she dug a large room. Then she dug into the side and made a smaller room. Then she dug tunnels that connected to the dragons pen, and other tunnels. Luna knocked away some rock on the ceiling until there was a row of rock leading from one end to the other. She'll use it if she wants to sleep upside down. Then she grabbed different sized slabs of rock and placed the in the far corner of the large room. It was her bed. Luna flew outside and found the river and made a smaller channel that led to her underground home. Using her digging she made a spring big enough for her to slip into every now and then. But not big enough to take up the room. It wasn't just for drinking, it was also for when her skin felt dry. Luna drank some of the water that poured out of the little hole in the wall. Then she walked over to the smaller room and inhaled. Luna breathed out ice. She covered the room completely in ice. Then she walked over to the hole that led to the outside. She climbed up it and poked her head out. She looked around, nobody there. She slid back down to the room. Luna didn't want anybody around to see this. Remember those psychic abilities? She concentrated them into the crest on her head. It glowed a faint rainbow color. Then it grew stronger. The colors flowed like a river around her crest. Her eyes shined in the same coloration as her horn. Using the ability, she pulled rock out of the hole and formed it into steps. She continued this until there was stairs. After finishing that Luna looked around her new home. Perfect..."It would be perfect if he was here," Luna said sadly. Then she heard something coming. She perked her ears up. It was a ship. About half a mile out. Heading here. She left her home to she who it was.

A large, viking ship approached the docks of Berk. It had a wooden nadder head in the front. It's sails looked a little torn, but still good enough to use. As the boat settled a man stepped off. He was tall. Kinda skinny too. A small beard covered his chin. He looked like he's had a rough few days and needed a place to sleep.

"Hello," Hiccup said.

"Good morning kind sir," he said, "my name is Erland."(meaning outsider or foreigner) Luna was suspicious about his tone of voice. She narrowed her eyes. Then she turned and walked away.

"Is there something I can help you with," Hiccup asked.

"Nothing really," he rubbed his shoulders," just a place to rest my head for a few days."

"Sure, we've got a place for you to sleep," Hiccup offered. Just then Toothless appeared and Erland's eyes shined. _So the rumors are true! This one will be worth a lot. _

Luna didn't like the way he was thinking. She growled slightly. But how can she hear his thoughts? No, not her psychic abilities. It's all due to her natural keen hearing. Her ears are so sensitive they can pick up on the electrochemical process that happens when we think. As Erland walked up the dock and into the village he looked at Luna. Who in turn gave a slight growl. Erland continued on walking. When Hiccup walked up she bent down and whispered," I don't like him."

"Oh come on Luna, the man's been out at sea for a long time, he needs a rest," Hiccup said. Luna looked up and watched as Erland talked to some of the vikings. She didn't like him one bit.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Erland came to rest. Luna kept her eye on him every second. Hiccup did noticed this and had a talk with her. It didn't end well. Then one night...<p>

"Ah yes, traveling the seas is a beautiful past time," Erland said," but I gotta have a break now and then." He finished the last bit of meat on his chicken leg. The Great Hall held only a few vikings on this cold night. While everyone listened to Erland tell stories, Hiccup decided to go see where Luna was. He was hopping that she had gotten over whatever was upsetting her.

Hiccup looked all over the village for her. He couldn't find her. She wasn't in her home. Hiccup then tried the docks. When he looked over to Erland's ship he saw that someone was on it. And it looked like a dragon. When he got down to there he couldn't believe who it was. "Luna! What are you doing!?"

Luna turned her head towards Hiccup, "Oh...hey."

"What are you doing? I-It's wrong to go through people's stuff!" Hiccup shouted.

Luna turned fully around," I know that but I just don't like him,"

"That doesn't mean you can go through his stuff!"Hiccup said," You need to stop this weird behavior now."

"Me!?" now Luna was mad," it's not me who's acting weird it's him! Haven't you noticed the way he's been eyeing Toothless? Have you been blind these past few days?"

"Oh come on, You know Night furies are a rare breed of dragon. He's probably never seen one before," Hiccup said back," if 'he' was here, what would he think of you?"

"He," Luna couldn't believe that Hiccup had said that," if Elano was here he'd believe me one hundred percent!" Tears fell down Luna's cheeks as she shot up into the air. The wind from her take off flew Hiccup back a few feet. He watched as she disappeared into the night sky, confused on what just happened.

After the incident on the docks Hiccup tried to think why Luna wouldn't like Erland, was a great guy. He was funny,and smart. He'd make a good friend. "Hiccup? Is something wrong?" Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid walking towards him.

"Uh...well I kinda got in a fight with Luna," he told her.

"What?" Astrid was a little worried," what happened?"

"Well, I caught her looking through Erland's things. And when I tried to talk to her about she got upset. Then when I mentioned 'him' she looked like she was heart-broken. Then flew off." Hiccup told Astrid. Astrid was saddened by this. She was starting to like Luna.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. But before Hiccup could answer Erland and Hiccup's friends came up.

"Ah Hiccup, there you are,"Erland said politely," I've needed to ask you a favor."

"Yea sure,"Hiccup said, "What is it?"

" You see I to have a dragon of my own," Erland said as if it was a big secret.

"Really?" Fishlegs wondered what kind of dragon it would be.

"Yes, she's the best friend I've ever had," Erland told them," I met her one day long ago. She was just a little baby nadder. The poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten in forever. So I brought her home and we've been together ever since." Everyone paid close attention to Erland as he spoke. " Ya see, one day last week we were playin' outside when she got spooked and ran away. Poor girl is so shy. That's why I think it would be best if it was just you, me, and your Night Fury friend when we try to find her Hiccup." Erland hoped that Hiccup would say yes.

"Yea sure,"Hiccup said, "we can start tomorrow."

"Oh splendid," Erland rejoiced," Tomorrow it is!"

As everyone walked away to go into their houses Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder," What about Luna?"

"I'll deal with her after I help Erland," Hiccup told her.

"Oh, one more thing Hiccup," Erland said as he ran back.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you can keep a secret?" Erland said.

"Yea I can," Hiccup said.

Erland looked around to see if anybody was close enough to hear him. Then he lend in and whispered," She's green."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"My nadder," Erland said," she's colored green. She's a rare nadder."

"Really?" Astrid's eyes widened a bit, "wow, you think I could see her when you get reunited?"

"Of course you can," Erland promised.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose out of the horizon Hiccup, Toothless, and Erland got ready to track down the rare, green nadder. "Be careful," Valka told her son.<p>

"Don't worry mom, well find this nadder and be back before you know it," Hiccup reassured. When Toothless was in the air and they were far from Berk Erland pulled out an old, rusted dragon trap.

"See this?" he asked Hiccup.

"Yea, why do have it?" Hiccup wondered.

"When I met my friend she was trapped in this awful thing, I thought we could use it to find her," Erland suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hiccup said. Even though Toothless wasn't a tracking dragon, his sense of smell was pretty good. Using the trap that had the nadder's scent on it, they came to an island. When they landed Erland hopped off of Toothless and stretched his arms.

"Oh man! What a long flight that was," Erland said, " I think we better stop and refuel. What do you say?"

"Yea, I am a bit hungry," Hiccup put a hand to his growling stomach.

"You know Hiccup, back home my father was a wonderful baker," Erland said," he could make mutton so good you'll be unable to eat for days straight because you ate so much of it. Want to try some?"

"Yea, sounds good,"Hiccup said. Erland handed him a steaming cooked mutton.

"And here's some tasty fish for Toothless," Erland waved a fish in front of Toothless. He tossed it into the air and Toothless caught it. Then Hiccup took a bite and he began to feel light headed. So did Toothless. Before he could do anything he fell unconscious. and Toothless followed.

When Hiccup came to he found himself tied to a tree. And there was Erland sharpening a knife.

"Erland, what are you doing? Let me go!" Hiccup commanded.

Erland stopped sharpening and looked at Hiccup," Now why would I do that?"

Hiccup tried to break free but the ropes were really tight," Come on, this isn't funny. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Erland said with a smile," what I want is money. And you just helped me score big time."

"What? What do you mean?" Hiccup didn't follow anything that Erland had said," wait, are you a dragon trapper?"

Erland laughed, "A trapper, ahahaha," he pointed the knife at Hiccup," you really are dimwitted are you. I am not a trapper. I am a poacher!" Erland walked around, "You see, I only go after the rare dragons. And when I catch 'em. I sell 'em. For loads of money."

"So wait, you used me to find that rare colored nadder, just make money," Hiccup asked.

"Ah, not just for that, mr.'dragon master',"Erland walked over to a cage that was covered up," when I first heard that Berk had a Night Fury, I didn't believe it at first. But when I found that green nadder I and I tried to catch the sly fox and failed. I thought that I try to see if the rumors were true and bag me two with one stone. Oh, and I think you'll won't be needing this." Erland had in his hand Inferno. He then chucked far away. Then he uncovered the cage.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. His best friend was chained up. Unable to move.

"I like to thank you Hiccup," Erland said with his back to Hiccup," after all, not just anyone can capture a Night Fury. Now, let's get that nadder. Shall we?"Erland pulled the cage, which was on wheels, along.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup tried to free himself but couldn't. All he could do was watch as his best friend cried out.

* * *

><p>Erland walked along the forest with a caged Toothless looking for any signs of a nadder. "Ah, what have we here?" he bent down and picked up a dragon scale. It was a green nadder scale," seems like she's here somewhere. You'll be getting a friend for that cage soon enough dragon." Toothless growled as Erland walked ahead. Then he heard a noise off to his right. He saw a flash of green. "Ah ha! there you are," he took off after it. Leaving Toothless in the cage behind. He rushed in the direction the dragon ran in. He looked around for it. Then he saw it. He chased it through the forest. When he came upon a rock cliff he believed that he had it cornered. A bola ready if it tried to fly away. But when he came into the clearing, there was nothing there. "What," Erland said in disbelief. He walked out to see if he can find it again. But when he was a few feet out he fell right into a hole. Then he heard something big land next to the hole. When he looked up he saw none other than Luna! And her fur was green! " Ugh, you!" he said in disgust.<p>

"Yea, it's me," Luna snorted," you fell for my trap pretty easily. Don't you know that a trappers trap can trap the trapper?"

"What does that even mean?" Erland said.

Luna rolled her eyes," It means if the trapper isn't careful, the trap he set could end up trapping him instead. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go free Hiccup and Toothless. Oh, and by the way, that green nadder you want so bad? Uhh...yea. She's dead. Total accident last night. Poor thing." Luna flew off to find Hiccup.

* * *

><p>"Help! Someone get me out of here!" Hiccup screamed. Then he saw Toothless and Luna come running up to him. "Toothless! Luna! Oh thank gods." After Luna released Hiccup she smack him on top of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.<p>

"_That_ was for not believing in me," Luna said, then she smiled," but I'm glad you're okay." Hiccup, Toothless, and Luna returned to Berk and told everyone the truth about Erland. Then Luna told everyone what happened to the nadder. Nobody was more upset than Astrid. She would have loved to have seen it. After excepting an apology from Hiccup, Luna was happy to be back at her home.


	7. Chapter 7: A Land of Ice and Snow

** Chapter Seven: A Land of Ice and Snow **

Luna hoped to keep her psychic abilities a secret. What she didn't know was that Hiccup already knows about them. He just doesn't understand what they are. But as the second week of every three months got closer, she began to worry. You see, at that time, those powers would spike higher than usual. And it was gonna take Berk for real ride.

Hiccup finished his work rather early for the day. He decided to that he would spend the rest of the day flying on Toothless. It was all picture perfect. Until he saw something insane. A tree. And it was bent over, but still in the ground. he touched it. It felt like a normal tree. "Weird" he said to himself. Then he thought he saw a faint purple color near the base of the tree. But it was gone so fast Hiccup wasn't sure if it was real. When the sun started to set the two returned home. That night Luna tried not to fall asleep. She knew if she fell asleep, her psychic abilities would become more active. Tried as she might, she eventually fell asleep.

The people of Berk awoke to a shock the next morning. Snow, and lots of it. But it wasn't the time of year for heavy snow. Hiccup walked around wondering where all the snow came from. When Luna stepped out of her house she was shocked. " Oh no," she whispered. She knew this was her fault. She dreamed about ice and snow last night. She had to come clean.

Hiccup had decided to shovel away the snow to make paths. But when he went to push it aside, the broom went right through it! He dropped the broom and reached down. His hand went through too. This snow had the same faint purple color like the tree. He stared at it until it too faded away. Then he put two and two together.

"Luna," Hiccup called out. She heard him but didn't want to deal with the problem. She tried to hide in the snow, but Toothless found her pretty easily. "Luna, do you have anything to do with this?" Hiccup asked.

Luna popped her head out of the snow," Maybe," she said slowly. People started to gather around wondering if Luna was the cause. Hiccup saw the outline of her crest glow the same color; purple.

_I knew it,_ he thought."Luna, what's going on?"

"It's something that I can't really stop," Luna confessed, "it happens on the second week of every three months."

"What happens?" Astrid asked.

"Psychic abilities?" Hiccup guessed right.

"What?" Astrid said with confusion.

"There powers that are related to the mind," Luna walked up to everyone," i'm able to do a lot of different things but, I rarely use them. There are things that I can do that I haven't even learned. I don't know why the power spikes on the second week of every third month. But..." Luna didn't like all theses eyes on her. It made her uneasy.

"But why all the snow and ice?" Snotlout asked.

"Because during this week whatever I dream becomes reality," she answered.

"Well, how long does it last?" Hiccup asked.

Luna looked away from them, she knew they would like the answer," A month."

"A MONTH!" Snotlout screamed.

"Alright Snotlout calm down," Hiccup told him," it's not her fault. This is something out of her control."

Despite the fact that it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, the people of berk had a hard time adjusting to this early snowfall. Mostly because it wasn't normal snow. Not the sake a snow dragon or have a snowball fight kinda snow. This snow, well..it was like it wasn't even there. Physically. you try to touch it, nope! Your hand goes right through it. It freaked some of the people out. Crop was hard to grow. And the nights were colder than normal. It was hard to get use to. When people learned that this was something that Luna couldn't control, they understood. Well...some of them did. The older folks grew impatient really quick. Hiccup told Luna to ignore them. But it was hard. The days seemed harsher than normal. And the cold nights were longer. Now, only one week had passed. But it felt like years to the vikings. Luna hated the looks she got. To avoid most of it she stayed in her home most of the time. One day, she had a terrible headache. Then she saw something. Blankets of snow covered the forest. And a body, frozen. Laid out there. She couldn't tell who it was. But it definitely scared her.


	8. Chapter 8: Frozen Mind

**Chapter Eight: Frozen Mind**

As the end of the month got closer and closer people noticed that the snow would fad out then come back more than before. They found it strange. But they pushed through it the best they could. Luna, however, was very worried. Who was that figure frozen in the middle of a snow storm? She couldn't see them. She was going to find out soon.

"Hey, mom," Hiccup called out," have you seen Astrid?"

"No," Valka answered him," not since this morning." That frightened Luna. Was Astrid and Stormfly the ones in her vision? She hopped not. But Luna knew one thing.

" I better go find her," Hiccup said," she might be trapped out in this crazy snow. And it looks like another blizzard is coming."

"No," Luna told him," I'll find her. This whole thing is my fault anyway. Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't freeze to death." Luna opened her wings, ready to take off.

"Are you sure?" Dianca asked with worry.

Luna looked at the small child. The sweet, green eyes pleaded for an answer. "Of course," Luna said sweetly," I'll have her back before sundown." Luna took off into the forest to look for Astrid. "That is," she said to herself," if I don't freeze."

Luna searched every inch of the forest, no sign of Astrid. She hopped nothing had happened. Then she noticed a light. She narrowed her eyes. It was a fire. It must be Astrid! Luna flew down to the cave in which the fire burned in. She desperately tried to ignore the cold around her. When she flew in she saw Astrid huddling under Stormfly's wings.

"Luna," Astrid signed with relief," oh that Gods!" Astrid left the warmth of her dragon and ran over to Luna.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked over the roar of the howling wind.

"Yea, me and Stormfly couldn't make it back before one of her wings was frozen," Astrid told Luna. Luna looked up at Stormfly. The nadder's left-wing was defiantly frozen. She couldn't fly like that.

"Well, come on," Luna said," I can carry Stormfly while you sit on her saddle." When everyone was ready Luna took off into the air once more. But then she fell straight down. She looked to see what was wrong. Her auto tail was frozen! "Oh, that's just great," she said sarcastically.

When they turned around to go back into the cave snow from above came raining down a covering the entrance.

"Oh great," Luna and Astrid said together. Luna turned from Astrid and began to dig into the piles of snow.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked with coldness ruining down her back.

"Trying to get you out of this blizzard," Luna said. Astrid noticed how much Luna was shivering. When Luna had dug a deep enough hole she climbed into it and motioned for Astrid to come in. Astrid climbed in and snuggled up underneath Luna's secondary wings. Luna then folded those wings and called Stormfly over. The dragon came over quickly, wanting to get out of the cold. When Stormfly was in Luna curled up her primary wings.

The frozen wind blew with a mighty force. Luna took most of the hits. Astrid had noticed that Luna was shivering harder this time. When she felt Luna's fur she drew back her hand ans shouted," Oh my Gods! It's like you're a block of ice!"

"Yea, but it doesn't matter," Luna tried to say," as long as you don't freeze everything will be okay."

"No, you do to matter," Astrid argued.

"Look Astrid," Luna began," I'll tell you this so you'll understand. I can live almost anywhere. The only places I can't are the Tundra and the Desert. Both places have extreme temperatures. In the desert's crazy high temperatures I'll dry up like a raisin. And...in cold temperatures like this...I'll...freeze from the inside...out" Luna was barely able to speak. she knew her time was almost up.

"No! You can't die yet," Astrid pleaded," isn't Elano waiting for you?" What Astrid didn't know was that she was pleading from Luna to keep fighting because she has come to loved Luna very much.

"He'll understand," Luna said weakly," I got most of my internal heat supporting you."

"But, but..." Astrid didn't know what to say in attempt to persuade Luna to keep began to form in her eyes.

"Hey," Luna said," don't worry about me. I promised Hiccup that you wouldn't freeze to death. Besides, your safety is far more important than my life." Astrid was speechless. They have only known each other for almost two months and yet Luna was willing to lay down her life for Astrid. Such nobility.

Astrid noticed that Luna stopped shivering. And moving! "Luna? Luna!" Astrid tried to move Luna out she wouldn't budge. She saw that Luna's eyes were frozen open. Astrid rammed herself into Luna's body. But it was like she was ramming into a block of ice. She keep trying. And trying. No matter how many times she rammed herself into Luna nothing happened. "You can't die!" She screamed. Sensing her friend's agony, Stormfly popped her head out into the freezing wind and cried out. Her voice carried in the wind.

Astrid jolted awake. Her heart beating fast. "Whoa, whoa," Hiccup said," it's okay. Your back in the village." Astrid looked around. They were in Hiccup's house. And she was in his bed. Hiccup sat next to her. A warm blanket covered her cold, stiff legs. And a hot meal ready for her sat on the desk next to the bed.

"How did I get here? "she asked.

"Well, when Luna wasn't back at sundown we decide to look for you two. We heard Stormfly calling out and brought you two back," a sad look fell on Hiccup's face. Astrid didn't like it.

"Where's Luna?" she had to know if Luna made it. When they steped outside Astrid saw no snow. In fact it was quit warm. A bird tweeted in the distance. And some flowers looked as if there was never any snow there. There she was. Luna was laid in the center of the arena. Still frozen. Her eyes were open and her wings were still in the same place as they were the night before when Luna tried to keep Astrid warm. "No," Astrid whispered with a tear running down her cheeks. Hiccup put a hand on Astrid's shoulder. They looked at her as she laid there; frozen in her noble act. Astrid had to turn away, she couldn't look anymore. Hiccup rubbed her shoulder.

Toothless stood a few feet away from them. He was sad. Tears started o form in his big, green eyes when he noticed something. A breath. Toothless cocked his head then walked over to Luna. She was breathing. she's still alive! Toothless order the other dragons to come over to where he was and to start warming Luna up. "Toothless? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked when his friend blasted his plasma bast onto Luna. Then the other dragons followed. They kept it up until Luna's frozen body thawed and her wings dropped. Hiccup and Astrid moved closer. Astrid put a hand on Luna's snout. It was warm, not cold. Then she heard a noise. She then realized that it came from Luna. Astrid stood up. Luna moved her eyes and looked at Astrid. Her eyes showed that Luna was happy to see that Astrid had made it.

"Luna!" Astrid shouted with excitement. She hugged Luna's snout as tears of joy ran down her face. As Hiccup ran over Luna smiled and closed her eyes. That day was the warmest day on Berk.


	9. Chapter 9:Sick Day

**Chapter Nine: Sick Day**

Its been three days since the incident. And the vikings noticed that it was warmer than it usually is. Luna said that it was an after effect of her psychic abilities and that the weather would return to normal in four days. The vikings liked the warmer weather. After finishing their work some of them would lay down in the grass and soak up the heat from the sun. Luna, however, couldn't enjoy the new weather. Poor thing was still weak from the "freeze". It zapped most of her strength so she had to stay in her home. Astrid was grateful for what Luna had done. In return for such a noble act Astrid spent the last three days with Luna; feeding her, talking to her, and pouring water over her. The warm water felt nice. Luna told Astrid that she's related to the Scauldron, Thunderdrum, and the Bewilderbeast. So water was something she needed. And, for one hour every day, Dianca and the other kids of Berk came to see Luna. They petted her, and feed her too. Luna didn't mind this attention. In fact, she loved it when the kids came. Astrid and the kids learned something new about Luna. She has retractable teeth like Toothless! Slowly but surly, Luna regained her strength. But only to lose it again.

Luna stepped out into the warm sun. It's been three days since the ice and snow went away. She stepped into the village and was happy to see that the incident didn't affect Berk that much. Luna struggled a bit to stay balanced, she was still a bit weak. "Luna! Luna!" a small boy cried as he ran up to her," I'm so glad that your walking again!" The smile on the little boy's face brought warmth in Luna's heart.

She smiled," And I'm glad to see that you still have lots of energy to spare, Bennett." (meaning little blessed one) Bennett gave a big smile. He ran off to join his friends in a game. Luna was going to turn and leave but then see saw Hiccup walking up to her.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday," Luna answered. Luna watched as the kids played around. She smiled.

"So, is there something I can get you?" Hiccup wondered. Luna went to respond but she felt something coming. Then...

"ACHOOO!" her form of a plasma blast( a mix of Night Fury and the cold breath of a Bweilderbeast) shot out of her mouth and hit the ground. The force of her sneeze was strong enough to shack the ground a bit and almost knock Hiccup off his feet.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked Luna.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it srpi-achoo!" she sneezed," aww man."

"Y-you mean springtime? Yea." Hiccup told her," it that a problem?'

Another sneeze came. Snotlout, in the distance, ducked his head as a plasma blast flew over him," Hey! Would you watch were you sneeze?"

Luna shook her head. She didn't look good. "Is this something I should be worried about?" Hiccup asked.

"No, it's not a 'blue Oleander' situation," Luna informed," just a regular allergies." She said that last part with sarcasm." I hate springtime. Stupid pollen."

"Maybe you should rest until you feel better," Hiccup suggested.

"No," Luna winded," I've been stuck inside for the past three days. I wanna be outside." Another sneeze. This one hit a house,thankfully nobody was inside," Ugh, fine." Luna started to walk back home but Hiccup stood in front of her.

"What kind of allergy side-effects does this have?" He wondered.

Luna continued walking but answered his question," Runny nose, sore throat, headache, and an upset stomach." Luna felt another sneeze come and quickly turned her head away from the village. The sneeze came. And the plasma that came with it took out a far away sea stack. Luna was almost inside when she heard Dianca.

"Where you going?" she asked.

Hiccup bent down and said," She doesn't feel well. She sick."

"But she just got better. How can she be sick?" the little girl pondered. Luna sneezed again. The blast shot up into the air and exploded. "Oh," Dianca understood. Then she turned and ran back into the village.

"Sweet kid," Luna said. Hiccup smiled.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Astrid heard that Luna was sick and decided to go see her. She brought some eels and fish for her to eat. "How do you feel?" she asked.<p>

Luna looked at Astrid and said plainly," Like crap. I hate springtime. And allergies," Luna shifted positions," and pollen." Astrid chuckled silently and gave Luna a fish.

Then Hiccup came in," How is she?" He went to feel Luna's forehead to see if it was hot but Luna scooted away. Not wanting to be touched.

"Like crap," Astrid repeated. She feed Luna an eel.

Luna looked up at Hiccup,"Are you okay Hiccup? you don't look good."

"I'm fine," Hiccup said. Astrid felt his forehead.

"No, you're not fine," now Astrid was worried that Hiccup was getting sick too.

"It's hot outside remember? I got to go." Hiccup turned and walked a few feet when he felt something grab his metal leg. it was Luna's tail. More accurately, the stinger at the end of her tail. She pulled him back and he hopped back over to Luna. She touched his forehead.

"Looks like to me that you have a fever. Feels like it's a 102 degree. your body is fighting something," Luna diagnosed," bed now mister." Astird led Hiccup home and informed Valka that he was sick. Now there's a problem; who will run the village while Hiccup gets better? Snotlout volunteered but everyone said no. Then Valka said that she'll do it if Astrid would take care of Hiccup. Everybody but Snotlout agreed.

* * *

><p>By nighttime Hiccup had a bad cough. He threw up a lot and his room began to smell like vomit. But Astird ignored it. When Astrid went to check on Luna she told her how Hiccup was.<p>

"Sounds like a stomach bug to me," Luna said.

"You think so?" Astrid asked. Luna shook her head yes. Astrid went back to Hiccup's house and found Toothless in his room. Hiccup was rubbing his buddy's head. After another hour of vomit Hiccup finally fell asleep. Astrid sat down in a chair; exhausted. When she finally fell asleep Toothless quietly creeped out of the house and walked up behind it to Luna's home. He could hear her, and she didn't sound to good. Toothless trotted into the village and looked around.

Another sneeze and another blast. Her throat felt sore, and she had the worst headache ever. Luna groaned. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs. When she turned her head she saw Toothless. And he eels! In his mouth! He walked over to Luna and placed them in front of her. Toothless sat down and nudged them closer. She looked at them. Then she looked at Toothless," For me?" Toothless moved his head up and down. Luna was surprised that Toothless had them in his mouth and didn't freak out. Toothless gave her his 'toothy smile'. Luna happily accepted the midnight snack. The two talk 'til Luna feel asleep. Looking better she did earlier. Toothless curled up next to her and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Astrid was suddenly awoken by the sound of Hiccup vomiting. She rubbed his looked at her as if he was say ' why?'. She gave a heartwarming smile. "Sorry, I woke you up," Hiccup said.<p>

"No, it's fine," Astrid told him. She kissed his burning forehead," I kinda like taking care of you.'

"Kinda?" Hiccup looked at her mischievously.

Astrid chuckled," I like being around Stormfly at this hour," she confessed.

"At this hour," Hiccup rose up a little bit out of bed, "more than with me?" He tossed a pillow at her face. Astrid glared at him. She lightly punched him in the arm. They looked at each other, then they started laughing. Forgetting about Valka down stairs.

"I think your feeling better," she said.

When the sun decided to rise and give light to this side of the world Valka slowly climbed up the stairs to her son's room. She saw Hiccup and Astrid fast asleep, and holding each others hands. It brought a smile to her face.


	10. Chapter 10: The Moon Vs Death

**Chapter Ten: The Moon Vs Death**

After about a week Luna and Hiccup felt good enough to get out of bed. But not everything was perfect.

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Luna flew around the island to make sure that no enemy ships lay anchored. No ships. Everything went fine until Snotlout spoke up.

" As long I'm here, no enemy ships will be anchoring near here," he boasted.

Luna eyed him," Yea, you're so scary," she said sarcastically," when Elano comes back nobody will be able to harm Berk."

Snotlout looked at her," You've been talking about 'Elano' ever since we meet you. Which was two months ago. Don't you think he would have come back by now?"

"Snotlout," Hiccup knew how much Luna cared about Elano.

"No, it's okay Hiccup," Luna spoke. Something about the way she spoke worried Hiccup. Then a few days later...

"Hiccup, we got a problem," Astrid said.

"What is it?" Hiccup wondered.

"It's Luna," Astrid wore a concerned look on her face," she won't come out of her house." Hiccup was puzzled by this. they went to Luna's house and stepped inside. They heard crying. when Hiccup got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that it was Luna who was crying.

"Luna, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. She looked at him then turned her head away. Astrid and Hiccup looked at teach other, wondering what to do next. Astrid walked up to Luna as she cried on her stone bed.

"Come on, how can we help you if you don't talk?" Astrid said softly.

Luna raised her head and looked at Hiccup," Is Elano really not coming back?"

"Is this about what Snotlout said?" Hiccup would have a talking to Snotlout. "Ignore him Luna Elano will come back."

Luna put her head down," He's been gone for a long time."

Astrid put a hand on Luna's neck," Um, Luna, if this might be to personal for you to answer, but...what happen? How did you two get separated?"

"Astrid, come on" Hiccup whispered.

"No, its fine Hiccup," Luna began," five years ago Elano and me were just finishing up our trip around the world when we land on a far away island to rest. Everything was perfectly fine. We ate, sang, told jokes, and other fun stuff. Then I heard a sound. It was a sound I didn't like. Suddenly a Screaming Death came out of nowhere and tried to attack us. One thing I did notices was that its right wing was injured. You see, me and a screaming death don't see eye to eye. I hate them. I wanted to protect Elano but he told me to stay right where I was. He used himself to draw away the attacking dragon. I wanted in that spot for him to come back. And...he hasn't" Luna began to cry again.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. Not just by the sad story. Astrid patted Luna's neck and told her that she'll be right back. She pulled Hiccup outside," Can you believe it?'

"I dunno" Hiccup confessed, " if the screaming death she's talking about is the same one that hatched under Berk then we have a problem." Hiccup remember ed that Luna might be able to heard them so he lowered his voice to a whisper," I'm the reason it had an injured wing."

Astrid had a hard time to find words to say," She's been waiting for him in that exact spot for five years. What loyalty," she looked at her boyfriend," but we've got a bigger problem."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, that book she dropped when we first meet her, I read it a bit and-"

"Whoa whoa wait," Hiccup interrupted," she let's you read it? I haven't been able to get anywhere near that book. Or anything that belongs to Elano."

"That's not important," Astrid said," what is important is that we might have a fight to deal with."

"A fight?" Hiccup said in confusion.

"Yes," Astid warned," you see, Elano wrote in that little book that Luna has four stages of grief. Denial, depression, anger, then acceptance. She's in depression now. if she gets pushed into anger she might try to kill the screaming death here."

" That is a problem," Hiccup tried tot think of a way to get around it," Umm, okay. You're the only one that she let's touch Elano's things. How about you stay with her until she accepts his death. And I make sure that the screaming death comes nowhere near her. And make sure she doesn't try to do anything when she's in the anger stage." Astrid agreed to the idea. But what the two didn't know was that Luna was able to hear ever word. And now a bit of anger flickered in her eyes.

Astrid stayed and made sure that Luna didn't try to go fight the screaming death. When she woke up the next day Luna was sound asleep. "Thank Thor she didn't try anything last night," Astrid sighed. The day went on as normal. Luna came out of her house. And she didn't look mad. Hiccup had to work on a saddle that had a rip on it side. He was almost finished when he a bad feeling came over him.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup called.

"Yea?" Astrid flew down when she heard her name being called.

"Could you go see where Luna is? I've got a bad feeling," Hiccup said. Stormfly hadn't so much as left the ground when a big explosion in the woods sounded. Hiccup quickly jumped onto Toothless and raced to the woods. When Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid neared where the explosion happened they heard fighting. _Oh no,_ Hiccup thought. When they got to a clearing a large, spiked tail slammed Toothless against a tree. When he looked up he saw Luna. And she was fighting the screaming death! "We have to stop them!" Hiccup shouted.

Luna snarled and clawed at the screaming death. The screaming death roared and tried to get his attacker off of him. Luna jumped off and fired at the screaming death. He was hit by a freezing cold plasma blast. A part of his wing got frozen and he fell. Luna lunged for him, but then Toothless flew by her and stopped her charge. Then the screaming death lunged and bit Luna's leg. But she didn't feel it. She bit into the side of his face. The death roared in pain. He got free and moved away. Hiccup and the other tried to stop them. but the ad a forest fire to deal with too. Everytime the screaming death fired at Luna, he missed. Both charged for each other. Then Hiccup and Toothless did something crazy. They flew into the path of each dragon. Dust rose into the air.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted. When the dust settled everyone saw that Hiccup and Toothless were okay. Luna and death stopped when they saw Hiccup in front of them. He was holding both hands out. He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.

"Luna, you need to stop this," Hiccup told her.

"But he's the reason Elano's dead!" Luna roared with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I know that but it doesn't mean you can go and try to kill it," Hiccup said as he got off of Toothless. The Alpha turned and scolded the screaming death for trying to kill Luna. "This needs to stop now," Hiccup demanded.

Luna glared at him. Her icy cold eyes made Hiccup want to look away. But he couldn't. Luna wasn't going to listen to him. despite the things that happened in the past she doesn't really have any respect for anybody on Berk. Her past made it hard to full trust or respect anyone. Except for Elano...

"What would Elano think?" Hiccup asked. Luna instantly knew that Elano would be very disappointed in her. But she didn't think beforehand. She was driven by anger.

Luna didn't make eye contact with Hiccup, she was still mad," No, sorry," she wasn't really apologizing to Hiccup. But to Elano, for her poor behavior.

After the screaming death's wing unfroze, and Hiccup made sure that it didn't try to attack Luna, everyone flew back to the village.

Hiccup looked at Luna," You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I really am disappointed in myself. I mean, I've known since I was little that death is a natural part of life. And it's nothing to cry about. But..." Luna said after a few seconds.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes," Hiccup reassured. Luna looked at him and smiled. A small tear escaped her eye.


	11. Chapter 11: Thunderstorm

**Chapter Eleven: Thunderstorm**

Two weeks had passed since Luna had finally accepted Elano's death. Hiccup was happy that Luna finally excepted it. But at the same time he was sad that an amazing creature like Luna lost her best friend. But what Hiccup is soon to learn is that when another door closes, another one opens.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying to a chiefs meeting when a thunderstorm rolled in behind them."Oh man," Hiccup huffed. They tried to fly out of it when lightning bolts made an attraction to the metal they were wearing. They try to dodge the bolts but then they were hit and they plummeted to a nearby island. They hit the island hard. But before the could even shake it off more lightning bolts try to hit them. Hiccup and Toothless rush to find cover. Rain started to pour down hard. A lightning bolt striked a tree and it falls down almost crushed them. They turned to run in a different direction but another tree crashed in front of them. Their trapped! The thunderstorm showed no mercy. And another tree fell dangerously close. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared. It lifted the trees with its mouth and tossed them aside. It grabbed Hiccup by the arm and lead him to a cave half a mile away. They rushed into the cave as if they were being chased by the Red Death. Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I see," a male voice spoke," that's why you suddenly ran out into the storm." Hiccup looked up and saw an older man siting by a fire. He has a medium length beard and wore worn out cloths that were unfamiliar to Hiccup. "Please, have a sit and rest up," he offered. Hiccup sat down on a log that laid next to the fire. Hiccup breathed heavily. "You okay? You look like you got caught in that madman storm out there," the man's voice sound like he had many years of wisdom behind him.

"Yea, me and Toothless here was going to a chiefs meeting when we got caught in it," Hiccup told the older man.

"Chief?" the man said with surprise," you look a bit young to be a chief,"

"Yea well, "Hiccup said to himself," it's a long story." Hiccup thought about his dad.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the man said," my name is Elano."

Hiccup looked at then man with shock," Did you say Elano?"

Elano was surprised by Hiccup's words," Yea, wait...have you met Luna?"

"Yea, I've known her for almost three months now," Hiccup said," Oh wow, I'm Hiccup by the way."

A smile came across Elano's face," Glad to see that she's safe." Relief showed in his eyes as he feed the Snafflefang that rescued Hiccup and Toothless.

"This is crazy," Hiccup laughed," we just got her to accept your death. And now..." Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Irony I guess," Elano chuckled," how has she been?"

"To be honest," Hiccup confessed," a little distant. I mean she's been helpful and all. But, it seems like she doesn't even want to anybody's friend."

" She can be like," Elano said, "don't take it personally. She does it to protect people."

"Protect?" hiccup was confused," from what?"

"Well, to answer your question I need to ask you one," Elano said," have you ever seen Luna blow out this blue mist?"

""Yea," Hiccup said," I see these weird little things in it. There really tiny."

"Those are what I call 'spirit cells'," Elano picked up a stick and drew them in the dirt. They looked like the comets you'd see out in space," There are four different kinds. One, and the most common, are the Delta cells. They glow blue. Their used for many things. They absorb sunlight and use it to keep her skin so tough that nothing can penetrate it. They produce electricity. And they use it to 'talk' to Luna."

"Wow, how do you know all this?" Hiccup asked.

"Because she told me. I've known her since I was fourteen. And now I'm sixty-four." Elano laughed," anyway, the another two are called the Alpha cell and the Omega cell. Their for defense."

"Defense?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup was amazed. Elano and Luna have been together for fifty years. That's longer than Valka and Cloudjumper.

"It's a the natural fight or flight response all animals have," Elano explained," when Luna is in danger and she can't escape, the Alpha and Omega cells release this powerful energy that flows throughout her whole body."

"Well, that sounds good," Hiccup said.

"Now hold on," Elano continued," when this energy is released, she has a hard time controlling it. And, well...she kind of goes on a rampage."

"What?" Hiccup was shocked.

"Yea, Luna calls this energy "fire power" since that's what she coats herself in. And the blue around her eyes turns red. But to be honest. it's nothing to be scared about, she's just a frightened animal. If you can just get to sit, lay down, and let her know that she's safe. She'll calm down. The other one is called Zeta cells. They're made when Alpha and Omega cells fuse together. They do the same thing."

"Wow," Hiccup was amazed," but, wait. You just met me. How do you know if I'm gonna use this against her or not?"

" I think anybody a night fury is willing to trust is enough said and done," Elano said. Hiccup looked at Toothless. He has a point.

"Besides, as many deaths as she's caused I'd do the same thing," Elano said.

"Deaths?" Hiccup was stunned," what deaths?"


	12. Chapter 12: Storytime

**A/N **_Jimen means earth and Uki is short for Utsukushi which means beautiful and the Pangaea in my story is historically different than the real Pangaea_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Storytime <strong>

"It was a long time ago," Elano began," First let me tell you how old she is. You see, what could be a million years for the earth could only be a few thousand years for her. Luna is twenty-seven thousand years old. That makes her a mature adult, but still young. So she's really around your age I'm guessing."

"I'm twenty," Hiccup informed.

"Anyways," Elano began, " long ago the earth was nothing but water, and one giant land. Her home, Pangaea. Many kinds of animals lived there. Even dragons. Mammals, reptiles, insects, and birds of different sizes and shapes. Now, the mammal side of Luna is made up of the ancestors of todays; lions, tigers, cheetahs, leopards, bears, and other animals. Her species can ether give birth to cubs or lay eggs. Luna's species can live to two hundred thousand years old, that's the age that will make her old, "Elano joked. "Her father ruled that land for one hundred thousand years before he became a dad. Her mother gave birth to four big, but very small, cubs. And one tiny cub. That was Luna."

"So, wait," Hiccup interrupted," Luna's a runt?"

"Yep," Elano said," but that didn't stop her from special. She was the first to open her eyes, walk, and to fly. With a little help from her childhood friend, a night fury."

That got Hiccups attention, " She was friends with a night fury?"

"Yes sir. Her mother nested on a mountaintop. The same place night furies nest. Luna and her friend were only a few months apart," Elano explained," when Luna was two months old she spent half of the day with her family and the other half with her best friend. They raced, wrestled, played hide and seek. All those kid games. Those two fell in love ya now? Finding a mate is done at a somewhat young age for Luna's kind. At the age of two years. Then one day, Rida noticed something unique about her."

"Rida?" Hiccup wondered. (Rida meaning leader)

"He's the overseer of Luna's class. And he's a good friend of Luna's father. On that day he saw how Luna was trying to say the word fish," Elano said," Let me ask you something. Have you noticed that light purple mark on her chest?"

"Yea," Hiccup said," it has this weird pattern on it."

"That's a mark of intelligence for her class. Rida knew that if she could talk then that means that she's a special kind of her class. You know how some dragon species have a subspecies? It's the same thing but with the classes. I'm not permitted to tell you the names of these two since there rarer than a night fury now a days.

"They are?" Hiccup asked.

" Rare enough to where some people don't even know about them. When Rida knew that she had this mark he brought her to a place where all the 'intelligence' hang out. He introduced Luna to Jimen and Uki. Jimen taught Luna all about strength. There nothing I haven't seen her _not_ lift with her mouth. And Uki taught her about medicine and other things. Now this is the part where it gets _hot_," Elano said," before Luna got over my 'death' did she try to kill the screaming death when she was in the anger stage?"

"Almost burnt down the forest," Hiccup said.

"It wasn't just because she thought that the screaming death killed me. It was also because she hates them," Elano explained.

"Why would she hate them?" Hiccup questioned," I overheard her once saying that she loves the whispering death. The screaming death is a subspecies of them."

"Well," Elano began," one day when Luna was almost two years old she and her friend were racing against each other to see who was faster. Now they were very excited. The next day Luna would be old enough to choose a mate. But, when they were racing. A screaming death appeared out of nowhere. I should tell you that there was some dragons who didn't like Luna's father. They wanted him dead. And they thought that they could get to him through his youngest daughter, Luna. Then screaming death tried to attack them. Her friend wanted her to run and hide. But she wanted to chase off the attacker. Of course, then, she wasn't strong enough. She was in one of those life or death situations I mentioned earlier. The 'fire power' took control of her. And when she snapped out of it. Her whole home was on fire. If it wasn't for her father coming to her rescue, she would have died as well."

"Wow," Hiccup had little words to say," c-could her father speak?"

"Yes he could. And so did her grandmother and grandfather. But not her mother," Elano said, "when the rain put out the fire she crawled out of her hiding place. Her whole home, was destroyed. Her family didn't survive." That brought a tear to Hiccup's eye. He felt so sorry for her. He saw her in a different way now. " And for most of her life she's had a fear of fire. I don't blame her," Elano finished," I've got her to overcome it. But it pops in every now and then." Hiccup looked over at Toothless, he was sad as well. Hiccup then heard a noise and looked over and saw other dragons near the back of the cave. They were barely lit by the fire.

"Wow," Hiccup said," I'm guessing that she told you all this too?"

"No," Elano said," she showed me."

"Showed you?" Hiccup was confused.

"Have you learned about her psychic abilities?"Elano asked, " 'cause that's how. By the way, since Luna thinks that I'm dead, don't tell her that you met me."

"Why? She would be happy to see you again," Hiccup protested.

"Because I put her through a lot of pain already," Elano said," I don't want her to go through it again when I really die." Suddenly the ground started to shake. The cave around them began to collapse. "We gotta get out of here!" Hiccup shouted.

Elano tried to get up but he fell back down. Hiccup saw that he had a broken leg. That's why he was stuck on this island. Hiccup rushed to help him," No, you need to get out," Elano told him," I've got to help get the other dragons." Hiccup didn't want to leave him but before he could argue Elano shoved him out into the drizzling rain. When the last dragon came out the cave fully collapsed, with Elano inside.

"Elano!?" Hiccup shouted," Elano!?" Hiccup tried to move the fallen rocks so he could get to him. But it was no use. Now he really was gone. He looked at Toothless, "Better honor a dead man's wish," He said.

When dawn came a viking ship passed the island. Hiccup and Toothless boarded it. The man in charge happily brought Hiccup back to Berk. "Hiccup!" Astrid and Valka exclaimed.

"The people at the meeting sent a letter saying that you didn't show. We were so worried," Valka informed.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said," Me and Toothless got caught in a thunderstorm and his tail was fried." Astrid hugged him. And he welcomed the hug with his own. Hiccup looked up and saw Luna standing a far off. Hiccup knew that with her very keen ears she could read his thoughts. So he promised to himself to try his best to not think of what happened last night.


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepless Nights**

Hiccup tried his best to not think about Elano. He knew that if Luna found out, she would be crushed. But what he didn't know was that Luna was suffering. Suffering from something far similar.

The sun was high in the sky shining bright one day. Nothing bad had happened. Another dragon race finished. With Astrid as the winner, as usual. As she flew overhead she looked down and saw Luna walking through the plaza. She noticed that Luna was acting strange. Her head was down low and she repeatedly bumped into things. Stormfly flew down next to Luna. "Hey, Luna, you okay?" Astrid asked as she got off her dragon.

Luna looked like a zombie," Not really," she yawned. Luna laid down, right in the middle of the plaza.

Astrid walked up to her," What's wrong?"

"Well, you see Elano would always read a story to me before we went to bed. We were to busy during the day. So right before bed was our only free time. I guess I've gotten use to it. Now I'm having trouble sleeping at night," Luna said in between yawns.

"Well that's not good. Everyone needs their sleep," Astrid said," why don't I read to you?"

"I dunno," Luna raised her head," you know I don't like anybody touching Elano's things. Your lucky I let you read his journal that one time."

"I'll put it right back where it was," Astrid promised.

Luna thought for a moment," Thanks but no. I just don't feel comfortable to let his things get messed with."

"Okay, your loss," Astrid said, "if you change your mind just find me."

"Yea," Luna yawned.

Four more days had passed since Luna was able to sleep. Even if she tried to sleep during the day she still couldn't fall asleep. She was so used to the stories at night. Astrid's second offer to read to her was shot down again. As the night came closer Astrid watched as Luna head for her home. Luna bumped right into the side of the rock.

"I don't like how Luna isn't getting any sleep," Astrid told Hiccup.

"Well, I don't what to do. She doesn't listen to Toothless for some reason," Hiccup said.

"I should do something," Astrid said.

"She doesn't want you to do anything,"Hiccup reminded her," but, do what you want I guess."

When it was well into the night Astrid sneaked into Luna's home. She was barely down the spiraling stairs when she heard," What do you want Astrid?" It was Luna. Nothing gets past her keen hearing.

Astrid walked into the room," Nothing, just wanting to see how you're doing."

"I can tell that your lying," Luna said," you and Hiccup seem to have that in common."

Astrid chuckled," Yea, well. The thought of you not getting any sleep is bothering me. Won't you just let me read to you tonight to see if you like it?"

Luna didn't want anybody to touch Elano's things. But she knew that she needed sleep," I guess."

"Really?" Astrid was happy that Luna finally gave in. Luna grabbed Elano's bag and fished out a book. _Sara's New World _was the title. Astrid sat dwon next to Luna. " Chapter one: Spies," Astrid began," Twelve-year-old John Smythe lay flat on the floor..."

_I can't believe this, _ Luna thought, _only...Elano...should read...these stories...to me... _Luna's eyes began to get heavy.

Toothless landed in front of Hiccup's house. Man, what a busy day! Hiccup was about to open the door when he heard a voice. He looked around. Nobody. Then he heard it again. "Astrid?" Hiccup wondered. He walked to the back of his house and saw that a fire was lit inside of Luna's house. Hiccup walked up to the hole and quietly stepped down the stairs. When he popped his head inside he saw Astrid reading to Luna. And Luna was almost asleep. He smiled. Luna was finally going to get some sleep.

" A long silence followed. John edged closer to the door, not wanting to miss a single word," Hiccup heard Astrid say.


	14. Chapter 14: Who Are You?

**Chapter Fourteen: Who Are You?**

One week had passed since Luna started sleeping at night again. Hiccup was happy for Luna. He saw that she had more energy. And was a little more lively. But still closed off. Hiccup hoped that one day Luna would have enough confidence to open. And that he can have a bond with her. Like his bond with Toothless. Those two have survived everything. But could it stay strong even if they don't know each other?

The sun began to set on a wonderful day. But it wasn't so wonderful for Hiccup. Cheifing was starting to get harder. When he got home he immediately fell on his bed and sighed. Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccup's arm. Hiccup looked at Toothless," I'm glad that you'll always be here for me." Toothless crooned as he rubbed his head against Hiccup. As the night slowly rolled in they fell asleep.

The next day came faster than a Speed Stinger. Before Hiccup knew it he was settling arguments or rounding up escaped animals. But one thing Hiccup noticed that Toothless had hit his head several times. One instance was when the two were chasing an angry Monstrous Nightmare around the sea stacks. The dragon shot fire at them. And when they dodged it Toothless hit his head right onto a sea stack. Another instance was when Hiccup and Toothless were assisting in loading food onto a boat. Some dragons that were on a cliff above the were wrestling. They kicked some big rocks loose and they hit poor Toothless right on the head.

When Hiccup was done with his work he decided that Toothless and him should practice their speed. They raced around the sea stacks as fast as lightning. They were having so much fun. But then the clear sky was covered in dark clouds. Thunder boomed within the angry clouds. Lightning began to touch the waters near them. They quickly flew past the sea stacks in hope that they would not get caught in it. Once again the lightning tried to stick to the metal they wore. They flew faster. Another hit. When Toothless dodged it he hit the sea stack with force so hard it sounded like his skull cracked. They managed to land on Berk. And it looked like the lightning decided not to follow. "Whoa, that was crazy," Hiccup sighed," what do you think Toothless?" Hiccup got off his dragon and heard Toothless moan. "You okay bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless was shaking head in a way that showed how much pain he was in. "You hit that sea stack pretty hard," Hiccup said," you should probably lay down." When Hiccup touched Toothless' head the dragon backed away. Toothless looked up at Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. When Hiccup stretched out his hand Toothless backed away and took a defensive stance.

"Toothless," Hiccup said," what's wrong?" When Hiccup tried to touch the black dragon one more time the dragon bared his teeth and growled. "Toothless?" when Hiccup stepped forward the night fury shot out a plasma blast. Hiccup fell backwards, barely dodged the attack," Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless shook his head violently then turned and ran off into the woods. "Toothless wait!" Hiccup shouted. The storm was now directly over Berk. Hearing the commotion Luna stepped outside of her house just as Toothless ran past.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he ran up," but something is wrong with Toothless."

Luna watched as Toothless's tail disappeared into the brush," Get everyone, I'll try to slow Toothless down." The two turned in opposite directions. When Luna took off into the air she locked her forearms against her body. And in doing that it made her look as if she didn't have any forearms.

* * *

><p>Luna flew just above the tops of the trees in search of Toothless. The angry clouds thundered above her. She looked up at them. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. It made her uneasy. But she stayed focused on the task at hand. Then she picked up his scent. Luna leaned left. When she landed her larger back legs touched the ground first. Then she unlocked her forearms and she walked up to the frightened dragon.<p>

"Toothless!" she shouted over the thunder. When Toothless saw that she was there he took a defensive stance once again. "Toothless what are you-" Luna backed up to dodge the plasma blast the escaped from Toothless' mouth. Luna was surprised by this. "Toothless," she said. Then Luna saw how Toothless was biting at the long metal loops around his shoulders and front legs. That behavior seemed odd.

"Toothless!" Luna and Toothless looked up into the darkening sky to see Hiccup and the others almost on them. Toothless let out a distressed sound then shot a plasma blast at them. They all moved out of the way. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted," what was that for?" Toothless roared out and fled. Hiccup, who was riding on Stormfly, and the others landed their dragons.

"What's wrong with him?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think he has amnesia," Luna thought out loud.

"Amne-what?" Tuffnut said in confusion.

" _Amnesia_," Luna said clearly," it's when someone has a partial or total loss of memory. It must have been were Toothless hit his head a lot. Poor thing."

"Well, we've got to get Toothless to remember who he is," Hiccup sounded really worried.

"There's more to it guys," Luna sounded as if she didn't want to say what was on her mind," if Toothless has no memory of the past five years, then he won't know that he can't fly. And he comes up to a cliff-"

"Lets not think about that 'til after we get Toothless back," Astrid interrupted. They took to the air. Toothless' scent was still strong enough for Luna to follow. For a second Luna thought she smelled a familiar scent nearby. But it was overpowered by the smell of salt in the now pouring rain.

* * *

><p>On a docked ship not to far away, but not to close up, that scents owner listened in real carefully with his own version of a Thunder Ear. That familiar scent was mixed with dry dragons blood and a human scent. It also reeked with vengeance. The man chuckled. He was pleased with what he just heard. He turned to his men,"Oh Thor hasn't given me a better opportunity. Finally, Berk will pay for making me look like a fool." Then he laughed evilly. His men gave a weaker version of that laugh, since they weren't full on the plan that their chief had plotted.<p>

* * *

><p>Toothless ran through the forest. He had no idea where he was. When he turned a corner he slipped and fell over a ledge. Thankfully he had a good grip on the edge. He pulled him self up and stopped to catch his breath. The sky thundered and flashed above him. Soon Hiccup and the other spotted Toothless. Stormfly began to descend.<p>

"Wait," Luna said," we can't just go down there. He'll get spooked by all of us and run."

"Then what do we do?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I have an idea," Valka said over the thunder.

"Look out!" Luna rushed over and knocked Stormfly a few feet away just as a bolas became visible. It snagged Luna and she dropped to the ground like a boulder. It spooked Toothless and he was now aware that Hiccup and the others were there. When everyone looked to their left they saw Dagur standing on a boat with his men. They shot more bolas at them. Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout were taken down easily. Cloudjumper and Stormfly dodged them as much as they could. But soon they too were caught.

"Astrid!"Hiccup shouted. He grabbed her arm before she could fall off her dragon. He shielded her before Stormfly hit the ground. They were tangled in the ropes. Luna could easily break free from these ropes. But for reasons unknown she didn't. The rope that was around her snout was extra tight. Toothless turned and ran. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Dagur climbed up the natural path nearby and walked up to them. He had a grinchy grin on his face. "Well well," he said," nice to see you again Hiccup."

"What do want Dagur?" Hiccup asked as he tried to undo the ropes.

"What do I want," Dagur laughed," you should know that by now. That night fury will be my new friend."

"Yea I doubt that," Astrid said with a little fury.

"Oh really," Dagur said sarcastically," with no memory of Hiccup and Trader Johann being a good story-teller, I think I will."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"Never should have told him your dragon training tips," Dagur informed," he can't keep his mouth shut." Dagur then turned and walked off into the direction Toothless ran off in. His men followed. Hiccup desperately tried to free himself. If Dagur was talking bout forming a bond. And with Toothless having no memory...

Hiccup frantically tried to break the tight ropes. "Hiccup stop!" Astrid shouted over the rain. Hiccup stopped to catch his breath. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. The sky was now darker than the darkest night. The thunder roared out in fury. Lightning struck the ground with the power of Thor. And the rain crashed down like heavenly fire.

* * *

><p>The rain came down hard. Hiccup had no idea how much time had passed. He just wanted out so he could save his best friend. Astrid and him were being covered from the rain by Stormfly's wing. Hiccup's hope was about to fad away for good. Then he the heard a sound. It cried out through the crashing rain. It sound like Skullcrusher. When he looked up he narrowed his eyes, trying to see if it was Skullcrusher. A shadow flew through the rain and landed next to them. It was Skullcrusher. And Eret!<p>

"What's goin' on here," Eret wondered," you all were suppose to be at a meeting at the Great Hall. Everybody was getting worried." Eret used his knife to cut the ropes. The rain was pushing down even harder.

"We need to find Toothless," Hiccup said as he help Astrid to her feet.

"What's going on?" Eret asked.

"Tell you later," Hiccup said, " Luna, do you know where Toothless is?"

Luna sniffed the air," He's heading towards the cove."

"Alright, everybody split up and try to keep Dagur away from there," Hiccup ordered, "Astrid, Luna we'll get to Toothless. I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Dagurs men stalked through the forest looking for Toothless. Then out of nowhere Snotlout and they twins rushed them. The men were surrounded.<p>

"Wait," Snotlout said in confusion," where's Dagur?" Suddenly more bolas shot out from behind the trees and snagged the riders and their dragons.

"Ugh, what is it with all the nets?" Tuffnut groaned. The men towered over them and laughed as the rain hit their dirty faces. It was a trap.

In another part of the forest not to far from Snotlout and the twins Eret, Fishlegs, and Valka cornered more of Dagurs men. But just as they realized that they were tricked the same thing happened. Bolas flew at them and tangled them tightly.

* * *

><p>Toothless ran passed trees and large boulders until he came upon the cove. He took one step and fell in. He groaned. He head was still throbbing with pain. Toothless jumped up to fly but came crashing down to the ground like the rain around him. He got up. He used a fallen log to add him. But again he fell. Toothless stopped trying since the crashes were only making his head ache worsen with pain. Then he heard rustling above him. When he looked up he saw Dagur climbing down into the cove. The night fury took a defensive stance. Toothless growled. Obviously no memory of who Dagur was. But ether way Toothless would have growled anyways. Dagur looked at Toothless. He was going to use the trust bond thing that Johann spoke about.<p>

"Hey come on buddy," Dagur began," I won't hurt you." He pulled out a cooked Brown Trout. Toothless hungry stomach lowered his defense. He wanted that fish. Just before Dagur could touch the night fury's nose Hiccup fell in between them. He jumped from the edge that was above them. With Inferno in his hand.

"Don't you dare Dagur," Hiccup said.

Dagur grinned," And what? It's just you."

"Not really," Hiccup informed. But when hiccup said that he looked up and saw that Astrid, Stormfly, and Luna were caught. Again. What Hiccup didn't know was that those men were nothing compared to Luna. But again, she did noting.

Dagur laughed," This isn't your day. Isn't it Hiccup." Thunder boomed in the sky above them. The lightning that shot out of the clouds made Luna more uneasy. The electricity in her fur grew restless.

Dagur pulled out his sword," You think you can beat me?" Hiccup grew nervous. But he stayed strong.

He looked at Toothless," Toothless go. Run." Toothless looked at Hiccup. His face was brightened by the flashing lightning. Trust shined his eyes. Toothless turned and tried again to fly away. When he was a few feet in the air and bolas hit him and made him crash to the ground. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. One of the men that was holding Astrid had shot the bolas. Dagur laughed. Toothless struggled to break free. When he stopped he noticed something on the ground. It was a drawing. Of him. The same drawing that Hiccup drew five years ago was still there. A little faded but there. Then Toothless saw lines drawn around it. He eyes widened a bit. The rain lessened and sunlight forced its way through the dark clouds.

Hiccup prepared for the fight but then two larger men came up from behind him and each grabbed his arms. One them took Inferno and threw it into the pond. Hiccup struggled to break free.

Dagur put his sword away," This is all going Berk will now be mine I guess they won't need you." Dagur looked at his men, "Get rid of him." The two men climbed up the cove and brought Hiccup over to the edge. They were going to drop him into the sea! One of the men ripped the hoops off of Hiccups wingsuit.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup struggled against the bigger men. Luna started to struggle against the men that were holding her. Vow or no vow she had to do something. Hiccup looked back to where Toothless laid tangled in ropes. Dagur walked up to him.

"Trust is over rated," He said," you will be mine." Dagur went to grab the dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stomped his foot against one of them men and used his metal one to trip the other. the man lost his footing and grabbed onto Hiccup for support. The man pulled Hiccup over the edge with him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Seeing this Toothless broke free from the ropes and threw himself up and over the walls of the cove. Toothless ran past Luna and Astrid and jumped off the edge! The seconds that went by felt like eternity. Suddenly Toothless shot up into the air with Hiccup on his back. A smile broke on Luna and Astrid faces.

"No!" Dagur yelled. The storm was mostly gone and the sun shined bright," stop them!" His men fired at Hiccup and Toothless. All missed, of course. The men made the mistake of letting go of their prisoners. Luna used the stinger on her tail to free Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid dazed them then Stormfly knocked the men over the side.

Dagur tried to shoot Hiccup down with his crossbow. But Toothless knocked them all away with his plasma blasts. Dagur was cornered. "It's over Dagur," Hiccup said. But when Toothless tried for one more plasma blast noting came out. "Six shot limit," Hiccup huffed," oh great." One of Dagurs men fired. And Toothless was shot down by another bolas. Dagur rushed over to them and drew his sword.

Luna shook her head with all her might. Suddenly her icy blue eyes glowed white. She broke free from the ropes, jumped into the cove and fired white plasma blasts at Dagur. One knocked his sword away. When Dagur turned around three more knocked him off his feet. He got up and ran for his life. Luna continued shooting the white plasma blasts at him until he and his men were long gone. After freeing Hiccup and Toothless Luna's eyes returned to their blue color.

"Hiccup!" when they looked up they saw Valka and the others flying towards them.

When everyone was caught up on what happened Hiccup bent down to Toothless," Toothless, do you know who I am?" The night fury looked at him. Then Toothless laid his head against Hiccup's chest and purred. His memory was back. Hiccup hugged his best friends. "I'm so glad to have you back bud," Hiccup said with tears running down his cheeks.

"But what jogged his memory?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless broke free from Hiccup's hug and walked over to were the faded drawing was.

"It's still there," Hiccup said with amazement," wow." He stood up," Thanks for the save Luna."

"Yea that white plasma blast was really cool," Astrid admitted.

Luna looked at them," Yea but, I've never used white plasma before." Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other.

"Well, I guess you learn something new about yourself everyday," Hiccup said. As they returned to the village Hiccup noticed that the sun was really shinning. It had never shined so bright before.


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Bit Of Secrets

**A/N **_This chapter is the first of two filler chapters in this story_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: A Little Bit Of Secrets<strong>

After a weeks rest the pain in Toothless' head had finally subsided. But the poor guy still needed a few days rest for a full recovery. So Astrid let Hiccup use Stormfly until then. When Hiccup did his work he saw how Luna played with the kids. Hide and seek, and other kid games. That reminded Hiccup about what Elano said. How Luna and her night fury friend played kid games all the time. After Hiccup finished his chiefing duties for the day he decided to clean up the Gobber's workplace. As he was dusting away he overheard the kids that was playing with Luna. He looked over to see what they were doing. The kids were climbing all over her. One little girl was laying on the bump on Luna's nose. The child giggled. Luna smiled. She split the spikes on her back and lifted her head. The girl rolled like a ball over Luna's head, down her back, and sat upright when she rolled onto the ground.

"Awesome!" she squealed," Again! Again!" The kids jumped all around. They wanted to do that too.

One boy hung from Luna's crest like a monkey," Hey, Luna. Plasma blast. Do a Plasma blast!" Luna chuckled a bit and turned towards the ocean. She shot one off and it exploded at the waters surface. The kids squealed with glee.

"Hey hey," another girl said," can you breath fire? Why are your Plasma blasts so cold? Tuffnut told me that when you guys first met you knocked back _all_ the dragons with a sonic blast. Are you part Thunderdrum? And you look like a night fury. Are you a night fury? Or just a subspecies? And-an-"

"Whoa whoa," Luna stopped her," one question at a time sweety. Breathe. I can answer all those questions if everyone sits and listens." The kids filed into a row and looked at Luna. Luna laid down on her stomach and crossed her forearms. "To answer that first question, yes I can breath fire," Luna told them.

"But then why don't you? Why is your breath so cold?" Dianca asked.

"Well," Luna began," it's kind of a long story. You see when I was little I actually was afraid of fire."

"Like a Fireworm?"

"Yes just like a Fireworm," Luna said," I thought that if I used fire I would hurt someone. So I stuck with ice."

"Are you still scared of fire?' a boy asked.

"Not anymore," Luna told him," Elano helped me get over that fear. I guess me and my body have gotten use to using ice."

"What other things can you breath?" Dianca asked.

"Different things," Luna said," ice, fire, boiling water, acid, sonic blast, electricity, and one other thing."

"What other thing is that," a little girl asked.

"I really don't know," Luna admitted," it's like Toothless' Plasma blast, but...different."

"Different?" the little boy said," different how?"

"I'm not sure," Luna said," it feels different."

The same little girl of many questions before shot her hand up into the air. "Yes," Luna asked."

"Are you a night fury?" she asked," It would be awesome if you were. 'Cause then Toothless wouldn't be alone. An-"

"Honey, honey," Luna chuckled," breathe in between your sentences. No, I'm not night fury. But, a night fury is my closes relative."

"Does that mean you have night fury in you?" the little boy asked.

"Well," Luna thought ," yea I do."

"So in a way you are a night fury!" the little girl cheered.

Luna thought for a second," Well, if you put it that way. Kind of." Now Luna had Hiccup's full attention. He stopped cleaning and walked over to the wall that stood in between them and him. He listened closely. " Now I'm gonna tell you something okay?" Luna said," But you gotta keep it a secret."

"Why?" the little boy asked," Does it involve night furies?"

"Yes it does," Luna told them,"but, think about it. They might not be rare, there might be very few of them left. It would be best to know little about them for their protection."

"That makes since," Dianca said," it's a secret." The other kids agreed to keep quiet.

"Okay,"Luna began," my mother nested in the same area as night furies do. High up on mountain tops. My first friend I ever had been a night fury."

"Wow," the kids said in amazement.

Luna felt like she was telling a story. In a way she was," Yea, we played all kinds of games together. But let me ask you something. Do you wanna know why night furies nest so high?"

"Yes," the little girl said.

"Because night furies and whispering deaths are natural enemies," Luna told them.

"Natural what?" a kid asked.

"It's when two people don't like each other by nature," Luna explained," that's why Toothless doesn't like whispering deaths."

"Oh," the kids said.

" Whispering deaths have a limit to how high they can fly and dig up. So night furies nest that high to protect their young."

"Cool," the little boy said, "do you know anything else about night furies?"

"I do," Luna said," I grew up with them. Get this, a night fury lays a white egg instead of a black one."

"That doesn't make sense," the little girl complained.

" That's because I haven't finished," Luna informed," night furies hatch white. Then when they reach the short wing stage their scales turn grey. And then when they reach the broad wing stage they become black."

"Wow," Hiccup whispered.

"And male night furies have green eyes," Luna continued," and females have blue."

Dianca raised her hand. "What is it Dianca?" Luna asked.

"Do you know why Toothless glowed blue when he faced off against that mean Bewilderbest?" she asked.

"It's a super charge," Luna said," I've super charged before. But it was a dark pinkish purple color instead." Hiccup had heard enough. He wanted to know more about Luna. He glanced back at Luna and the kids. Hiccup rushed off to Luna's house. When he got inside he looked around for Elano's journal. He found Elano's black bag. Hiccup looked around in the bag for the little book . This was so wrong. But something was driving him to know more about Luna. Then he found it. He opened it and started reading at a random page.

' _Day one. Me and Luna have just started our travel around the world. She's still upset about what happened. But I keep telling her it was accident. I've learned more about her on our travels. Luna doesn't have a shot limit but if she has an empty stomach she can't produce anything to fire off. And she has a blind spot right under her lower jaw. And every teeth but her canines are retractable. Her mouth is interesting and confusing. Her gums have the retractable teeth of a night fury. And she has retractable plant teeth situated just after her gums end on both the top and bottom jaw. Her incisors, premolars, and molars are all retractable too. And Luna can retract her tongue into a patch of skin that's underneath the spirals of barbed teeth that line the entirety of the back of her throat. When she does this, she can bring out small, hooked teeth. She seems to like those teeth a lot. Under her salivary glands is an acid sac. It does the same thing as the salivary glands but with acid. Luna can make her saliva full of acid, or have none at all. Now this weird, attached to the underside of her tongue is a sac that makes a sticky, stringy substance. It's very strong. It reminds me of the stuff spiders use to make their webs."_

"Crazy," Hiccup said to himself. He flipped to another random page.

' _Day 12. I'm pretty sure Luna and me have explored all of my homeland; Italy. And we're preparing to venture into the rest of the world. Here's another thing I learned about Luna. Her body generates electricity. I don't really know how much she can store. But yesterday proved that she has a limit. After the thunderstorm had passed she fell ill. Then she was in agonizing pain. The pain and the overdose of electricity caused Luna to run wild. Poor girl. She didn't recognize me at all. It took all my strength to keep her down and release that excess electricity. Now she's sitting next to me asleep. She's really sore. And it seems like she talks in her sleep sometimes. She mumbling about a vow. A vow to-"_ Hiccup suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs. He dropped the book and ran to one of the tunnels to hide. He didn't know why he hiding.

When Hiccup peaked around the corner ever so slightly he saw Luna coming in. She took a drink from the little spring she dug up. Then Hiccup noticed the book. It laid on the ground opened. When Luna raised her head from the spring she to saw the book was laying open for the world to see. Hiccup recoiled a bit farther into the tunnel as she walked over to the book. She sniffed it. Then Luna looked over to where Hiccup was hiding. She thought for a moment. Luna picked up the book with her mouth and placed it back into the bag. She grabbed the bag and turned around. Using her tail she smashed away a bit of rock on the wall. Then she placed the bag in the hole and left.

After she was all the way back over to where the kids were at Hiccup bolted out her house and passed his. But then he stopped and looked back at her house," Wait. How does Elano know about a night furies retractable teeth?"


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Trouble

**A/N** _For those who don't know, Noble's Secret is the first book of my six book series I now have finished planning out. Trust me, you'll want to read all the way to the end. And this chapter's got a bit of blood. It's like if you get a paper cut. That's all. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Baby Trouble<strong>

If there's one thing Luna loves, it's kids. No matter how loud, wild, or annoying they get she'll always adore them. And that goes for both human _and _dragon babies. The last few days have been rather uneventful. And Luna had an itch that something bad would happen. A sixth sense. But what she didn't know, was that _who _would be the cause.

"Hiccup!" a burly viking boasted," you said that you'd help rebuild my barn hours ago!" The slightly taller man stood next to his destroyed barn, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Y-yea I'll be there in a minute just hold on," Hiccup told him. Hiccup finished the leather saddle and handed it to a boy who then handed it to his father. Hiccup walked to the back of the workshop and laid against the stone wall. He slid to floor and put his head in his hands. His stomach growled.

"You gonna be okay?" Astrid put a hand on her boyfriend's back. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Probably not," he signed," I haven't even gotten to eat breakfast. Or spend time with Toothless, or _you. _I don't know how my father did it." Hiccup crossed his arms and slumped closer to the ground.

"It'll get easier," Astrid reassured," just wait." Hiccup responded with a slight chuckle. He sat up and kissed her on her forehead. Hiccup got up and sauntered out of the workshop. He glanced up and saw Luna fly past him. She held something in her arms. Hiccup stood there wondering what it was until he was being screamed at by the burly viking from before. He sighed and walked over to him.

* * *

><p>Luna flew into her house and landed in front of her bed. Standing on her hinged legs made her look slightly like a nadder. "Okay little guy this is your new home until you get better,k?" The creature in her arms looked up at her with wide but sick looking eyes. Luna placed the creature down on the ground but quickly decided that her new friend didn't look comfortable. She picked it up and carried it towards the dark tunnels. The lower light seemed to appeal better to Luna's new friend.<p>

The smaller creature's stomach growled like a lion. Luna regurgitated some fish that she had eaten earlier. The creature sniffed the food. Unsure about it." Go on," Luna reassured," it's okay." When her little friend saw Luna as someone non-threatening it swallowed the fish. Luna eyed her sick creature.

"I should give you a name." she thought," what should it be?" After a few seconds thought a wonderful name struck Luna," Spitter, that would be perfect!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup fell onto his bed with aching bones. He'd been working all day. Hiccup placed his arm over his eyes to shut out the light. But it wasn't long before he felt his shoulder being nudged. Toothless gazed at his friend. Hiccup petted Toothless' head. "I bet it was a long day for you to bud," Hiccup said to the night fury. Toothless crooned.<p>

"Long day," a voice trailed up the stairs.

"Yea," Hiccup replied," what about you mom?" Hiccup sat up and removed his over sized boot. He tossed it aside. Valka wasn't a chatterbox but she went on to tell her son(even if he wasn't listening) about how she helped some fishermen catch fish with Cloudjumper. Hiccup removed his wingsuit and laid it on his dresser. He wiped away the bit of dust that was on his large green shirt. Hiccup pulled up his pant leg to undo his prosthetic for the night.

"Does that make you feel better boy?"

Hiccup stopped what he was doing and tried to figure out where that voice came from. He listened closer. It was Luna. But who was she talking to? Hiccup rolled down his pant leg and got up from his bed. "Something wrong son?" his mother asked.

"No," Hiccup said," just going to see how Luna is doing. Haven't seen her all day." Hiccup rushed out the door with Toothless at his heels. When they neared Luna's house they could hear someone else in there. The sound was like multiple swords being scraped over a boulder. Upon recognizing the sound Toothless growled. Hiccup walked down the spiral stairs and saw Luna laying in her bed. She looked up at him with tired eyes." Oh hey Hiccup what brings you here?"

"I thought I heard you speaking to someone," Hiccup informed," is someone here with you?"

"Nobody," Luna respond rather quickly. Hiccup found her behavior odd. But it was late and he was too tired to ask anymore questions. He turned around and went back to his house.

* * *

><p>The sun just barely peaked over the horizon when Hiccup was awoken by screams and destruction. Hiccup bolted out of bed faster than lightning could hit the ground. When he threw his front door open he couldn't believe it. Whispering Deaths. And they looked mad.<p>

"Where did all of these Whispering Deaths come from!?" Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly trying to shoo the dragons away. A Whispering Death slithered up behind Hiccup. "Hiccup look out!" Astrid shouted. But as Hiccup was turning around Toothless jumped onto the larger dragon and wrestled it to the ground. It knocked the night fury off and slithered away. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless. The night fury shot up into the air.

"Wait," Hiccup said," it looks like they're looking for something." Toothless growled as he watched the boulder class dragon run a muck throughout the village.

"What should we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"I say join in on the destruction," Ruffnut suggested.

"Yea, I agree," Tuffnut said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to think. _Wait a minute_, Hiccup thought, _Whispering Deaths are running around the village and Luna is nowhere_. And then it hit him.

"Oh man," he huffed," mom you and Fishlegs try to keep these Whispering Deaths from hurting anyone. Everyone else come with me."

"Where are we going?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout landed in front of Luna's home.

"Why are we here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because I think I know why these Whispering Deaths are here," Hiccup got off Toothless and began the descent down the stairs.

"Where's Luna?" everyone looked around and saw that the rocky house was empty. Hiccup pointed towards the nearest tunnel. Toothless released a sound wave that traveled throughout the whole network. His ears perked up.

"You found her?" Hiccup asked. Everybody followed Toothless through the network of tunnels as he used echolocation now and then. Eventually they came upon a dead-end.

"Oh great," Snotlout huffed with anger," what was the point of this!?"Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. Toothless was one hundred percent sure. Hiccup gestured his head towards the dead-end and Toothless let out multiple echolocation.

"Ugh! Okay stop! You're hurting my ears!" Luna shifted her color back to white and climbed off the rock wall.

"Where is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's what?" Luna tried to act innocent. Luna and Hiccup started at each other, waiting for the other to give in. The ground shook around them and Whispering Death roars could be heard from above.

"You have something that belongs to _them_," Hiccup pointed to above ground.

"Maybe they're just cranky," Luna suggested. Hiccup gestured for Toothless to use another echolocation in Luna's direction. Toothless ready to use it. " No! No, please not another," Luna flattened her ears. She slowly uncoiled her two sets of wings. And revealed a baby Whispering Death.

"Oh Luna," Hiccup signed with a facepalm.

"What would give you the right mind to take this baby from his mother? Astrid asked.

"I didn't take him," Luna explained," I found him on Dragon Island. He's sick. I couldn't leave him." The young death did look rather sick. Suddenly the ground shook with a mighty force. The walls around them started to crumble. Everyone scrambled to get out of the tunnels. When they escaped they found themselves near the cove. Then a Whispering Death busted out of the ground looking pretty mad. Toothless growled.

"Easy bud," Hiccup told him," she just wants her baby back. Uh Luna, I'd give him back." Luna looked at the sick child. Maternal instincts were telling her to protect it. She growled at his mom and took a defensive stance. The Whispering Death lunged towards Luna. But Luna was way bigger and stronger. She bucked the dragon back into a tree. "Oh great," Hiccup looked to his friends," get that baby away from Luna so we can give him back." They did as they were told. But Luna's lashing tail and spikes made it hard to get anywhere near him.

Luna shot out her Plasma blasts. They missed the dragon and hit the ground. Freezing the base of the trees that were nearby. The Whispering Death somehow got onto Luna's back and was trying to bite down on her skin. But it was like biting metal plating. Not a scratch. Now Luna was bucking like a bull. Swinging her tail all around, trying to get the dragon off. Luna showed no signs of pain as the Whispering Death bit down. She bucked one more time and it made the death bite down on the skin on the back of her neck. Luna roared out in pain. She flicked off the dragon and it flew a few feet.

When Hiccup looked to where the Whispering Death bit down he saw a bit of blood trickle out. A soft spot. Luna shut her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes the cold icy blue was now fiery red. Hiccup reached for the baby but recoiled before large, white flames rushed past him. Then he was met with a shriek so excruciating, it was worser than two Screaming Deaths put together. He was brought to his knees as he looked up to see Luna wrapped in white flames. She looked around. Her mouth agape and teeth out. He saw that her eyes had changed color.

_"when this energy is released, she has a hard time controlling it. And, well...she kind of goes on a rampage." _Elano's words rang in Hiccup's ears. The pain from the wound on the back of her neck must have caused her to go into that fight or flight mode Elano talked about. Hiccup had to keep Luna from burning down Berk. Luna chased after the retreating Whispering Death. And Hiccup ran after them.

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid screamed," you're gonna get yourself killed!" She looked around and saw that the forest was inflamed by white fire.

Hiccup didn't listen. He ran out in front of Luna and put his hands in front of him, "Luna stop!" Luna jumped over him. Hiccup fell backwards, trying to avoid the flames. His wingsuit was slightly burnt. Luna charged at the cornered Whispering Death, ready for the last strike. Out of nowhere Toothless jumped in front of the Whispering Death and released an echolocation. The sound irritated Luna's ears and made her stop. Toothless held his wing out in full length and roared out at Luna. Luna breathed in hot air. Then she shook her head and was back to normal. She snapped out of it. Her eyes returned to normal and the white flames disappeared in seconds. Her breath was cold again. And so did the flames on the forest. She breathed in heavily and looked around. Unsure of what just happened.

The Whispering Death slithered quickly to her baby, who was actually starting to look a lot better. Hiccup got up and saw how Luna was a bit dazed.

When Luna's wound was patched up and the baby death was confirmed to be in good health everybody watched as the pack of Whispering Deaths flew away from Berk. Hiccup stood next to Luna with his hands behind his back." So...you have a soft spot," he said with interest.

"Oh shut up Hiccup," Luna groaned as she turned her head away from him.


	17. Chapter 17: Date Night

**Chapter Seventeen: Date Night**

Most of Berk was rebuilt after the Whispering Deaths uninvited visit. But that didn't give Hiccup a break. He was all over the village. He barely had time to breath.

After Hiccup helped finish rebuilding the same barn from yesterday he felt like Grump had slept on him. He rubbed his sore back. Toothless rubbed up against his friend. And Hiccup patted his head. Hiccup looked around," Hey Gobber, where's Astrid?" The old blacksmith stepped out of his workshop."

"The last time I saw her she looked pretty upset," Gobber scratched an itch Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and took to the air. Hiccup looked around, hopping to see Astrid. And to see why she would be spotted her near her house.

"Hey Astrid," he called out," is something bothering you?" Toothless landed and Hiccup slid off.

"Nothing's wrong," Astrid sounded a little irritated.

"You sure," Hiccup asked," 'cause Gobber said-"

"Who cares about what Gobber said," Astrid retorted," ugh, where's my axe!?"

"You can borrow my dad's. If you want," Hiccup offered.

"No, it's fine," Astrid huffed," I can do today's race without my axe." She looked at Hiccup," It's just not been my day, okay?" She jumped onto Stormfly and took off. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other.

Hiccup didn't take part in the race but he did watch. He saw how whatever was upsetting Astrid was also clouding her mind. She was behind by three and ended up not winning the race. she punched her dragons saddle as she flew over Hiccup. He watched her fly away.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asked as she walked up.

"I dunno," Hiccup answered.

"Well, you're her boyfriend. You gonna do something?" Hiccup looked at Luna with a 'of course I'm gonna do something' face.

* * *

><p>When the sun was barely touching the horizon Astrid walked up to her house and saw that Stormfly was nowhere," My day just get's better and better." Unknowingly to her Luna was flying above her. She flew down and scooped Astrid up into the air. Her passenger screaming. "What the-Luna! Put me down!"<p>

"Can't sorry," Luna chuckled. Before long Luna and Astrid were above the cove. Luna flew closer to the ground and dropped Astrid off. Then she flew back up and disappeared into the white clouds. Astrid brushed off some dirt. When she looked over she saw a picnic laid out. She heard someone behind her. When she turned around she saw Hiccup finish climbing into the cove.

"Hey Astrid," he said.

"What is all this?" Astrid asked.

"So since I'm chief I can't go on a picnic with you?" Hiccup joked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What kind of food is that?" Astrid asked eyeing the food.

Hiccup walked up to Astrid," Spaghetti, Luna flew all the way to- uh Chena or China...whatever, it's from there. She said that place is far from the arcopedico." Hiccup looked a bit excited. Like he wanted to go explore China now. "Want some?"

Astrid heard her stomach growl quietly" I guess." Both of them sat down with the bowl in front of them. "Eww, it looks like worms," Astrid said in disgust.

Hiccup moved the bowl away," We can eat it later than. Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

Astrid signed," It's just been a bad day. That's all."Hiccup didn't looked convinced. Hiccup looked at the now dark sky. Some stars twinkled in the darkness.

"You know what? I overheard Luna and my mom talking once. Luna said that her father told her once that stars where proof that no matter how dark it seems. There's alway light to give you comfort and to guide you."

"Neat," Astrid didn't seem to amazed. Hiccup looked at her.

"Speaking of my mom," Hiccup began," you remember that song that my dad and her loved to sing?"

"Yea," Astrid answered him. She looked at him, wondering why he would bring it up.

"Now I'm forgetting how it goes," Hiccup lied. Hiccup started humming the lyrics. Suddenly Astrid could hear music coming from above them, just outside the cove.

"Oh no way Hiccup," Astrid said," it's late and I can't sing or dance." She stood facing away from Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't listen. He stood up and started slowly," I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life..i-if you will marry me." That last part made Astrid blush and forced a smile on her face. But she knew that it was only lyrics of the song,"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will-"

"Will stop me on my jour-ney...sorry," Hiccup glared at where Gobber and the others were. He had to interrupt, again.

"If you will promise me your heart," Hiccup continued," And love..." A few seconds ticked by with silence. Hiccup thought it wasn't working.

"And love me for eternity," Astrid found herself singing. As if her body paid no heed to her mind she turned around to faced Hiccup and copied what his parents did once before," My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me!" Now they copied the dancing.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me," Hiccup smiled and followed his girlfriend in the dance.

"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,"

"I only want you near me,"

* * *

><p>Luna laid asleep in her bed. Her ears twitched and she rose her head. She rubbed her eyes," Who is singing and dancing at this hour?" She listened closer," To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me."<p>

"Oh," Luna smiled then yawned," Hiccup didn't tell me he was going to sing to her. I can see why this is Stoick and Valka's song. Sing away Hiccup." She laid her head back down.

* * *

><p>The music quickened its pace."I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me." Just like before, Gobber got a bit to excited. He forgot his role in the music and started dancing, knocking over the other people. When Hiccup lifted up Astrid as they finished the song they both looked over and saw the people Hiccup gathered to play the music. The instruments were everywhere. The people weren't in their chairs. They looked like they went through a twister. Gobber's dancing twister. Toothless glared at Gobber.<p>

" Uh...sorry," Gobber folded his arms," I'm done." Hiccup and Astrid chuckled. Gobber will be Gobber. Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"There's that smile," he said softly. Astrid looked at Hiccup and gave a bigger smile. He went to kiss her but then he lost his footing and they fell into the pond next to them. Valka looked down and smiled.

"Ugh, you had to be a clutz," Astrid joked.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a bit of mischievous look in his eyes. Or maybe that was just her," How 'bout that kiss?" Astrid chuckled and closed her eyes. She leaned towards his forehead to kiss him. But her lips kissed something else. When she opened her eyes she saw that Hiccup was holding up a fish. He made her kiss a fish!

"Ugh! Hiccup!" Astrid quickly wiped her lips. Hiccup released the fish and exploded with laughter. Astrid glared at him. She threw her arms forward and Hiccup was now wet. He responded with another splash. Before long they were splashing each other and laughing, completely forgetting about the vikings above them. Soon Hiccup and Astrid were soaking wet.

"I think that's enough you two," Valka called down with a laugh. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other lovingly. They leaned in for a real kiss.

"Mmm..your lips still feel like that fish," Hiccup whispered. Astrid lightly punched his arm.

"All this just because I said that I was having a bad day?" Astrid was a bit shocked.

"Anytime," Hiccup promised," and I'll leave out Gobber next time." Hiccup winked, making Astrid chuckle. Her bad day was over.


	18. Chapter 18: Medicine Minded

**Chapter Eighteen: Medicine Minded**

Hiccup decided to retire to bed early for the day. He knew that the next day would be nothing but work. Just like the last few days. He closed the door behind him and yawned. Then he saw a box sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table.

_Hiccup-_

_I forgot ta give this to ya. An old man like me tends ta forget easily. Anyway, this gift is from your father. He wanted ta give this to ya when ya became chief._

_And we know how that went. One thing I didn't forget was that he made himself._

_-Gobber_

Hiccup put the note down and opened the box. He was shocked to see what it was. A beautiful hand made battle axe. It had the words _Father and son _carved on it. Hiccup felt tears blur his vision. He sat the axe down and wiped them away. He loved it. But Hiccup felt like it wasn't finished. He took out his knife and carved the names; Astrid, Luna, Valaka, and Toothless. He thought for a moment and added; Gobber, Stormfly, Skullcrusher, and Grump. Now it was finished. Hiccup picked it back up and jogged outside. He had to show Astrid.

"Hey Astrid come look at this," he called out a few minutes later. When Astrid cam over she saw how well made the weapon was. She secretly wished that hers looked this good.

"Why are there s many names on it?" she asked as she inspected it.

"I felt like adding the whole family's name on it," Hiccup explained.

"So, you want me to be a part of your family?" Astrid asked when she eyed her name. Hiccup blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to answer. He saw Luna eyeing Gobber as he worked.

"I-I'm gonna go show show Luna now," Hiccup quickly rushed over to her," hey Luna look this."

Luna turned her attention to Hiccup and eyed the shiny weapon," it's pretty nice there." Hiccup was surprised by the way Luna just spoke.

" Did you just speak in a viking accent?" he asked.

Luna looked at him," is that important?"

"You just did it again," Hiccup said with a bit of excitement," that's awesome."

"I've neva heard you speakin' with an accent," even Luna was surprised by the accent in her voice," So what?"

"Well I think it's cool," Hiccup admitted. Luna rolled her eyes. Her ears perked up and she glanced over the plaza and saw a viking holding his arm. She glided over to him," Why ya holdin' yer arm like that?"

"Ah I was fixin' my roof when I fell off my ladder," the man explained," landed right on my arm."

"I might be able ta help," Luna offered," ya see my jaws are like a steel trap. Can crush anything that get in between. And because of that I can feel fractures too. May I?" The man was reluctant at first to put his arm in the mouth of a dragon. He slowly placed his arm inside her mouth. Luna closed slowly. She moved her upper jaw around. The man cringed a bit. Then Luna released his arm.

"I don't feel any fractures," Luna told him," which means that you must of twisted the muscle. I suggest puttin' some ice on it t night to help put the sewllin' down." The man thanked her for the help and walked off. Hiccup saw how she help out the viking. And it gave him an idea.

* * *

><p>The sun just barely peaked over the horizon the next morning. Luna laid on her side with her front paw and wing sticking out in the air. She snored lightly. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she instinctively shot up with her tail spikes out. But it only a mother and her daughter. " Oh, what can I do for you so early in the mornin'," she yawned.<p>

"My daughter has been coughing for an hour now," the mother explained," Hiccup told me yesterday that you could help. Since you know a lot about healing."

"Oh he did now," Luna said suspiciously. Luna put her wing to the child's forehead," what kind of symptoms has she had?"

"A cough, runny nose, headaches, chills, and vomiting," the mother listed off.

"Sounds like the flu to me," Luna said," she needs to stay in bed for a least a week. And get her some herbal tea." The mother thanked Luna and took her sick child back home. Luna stood up in her bed. She was a bit annoyed at the fact that Hiccup made her honorary healer without asking her first. She decided to thank him. In her own special way.

Luna trotted outside and peered into the hatch in the roof. Hiccup and Toothless laid sound asleep in their beds. Hiccup was awakened by thuds coming from the roof above him. When he looked up at the hatch he saw white. Before he could do anything, Luna farted out Zippleback gas into the room. The three Haddocks raced out of the house coughing. Luna slid off the roof and walked up to them.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked in between coughs.

"That was for tellin' everyone that I know about medicine. And that they should come to me," Luna said.

"I didn't know you could fart out Zippleback gas," Hiccup said.

"It's a trick I made," Luna told him," I call it Zippleback Fart." Luna chuckled. Hiccup looked up and saw a Terrible Terror fly down from Gothi's Hut. It looked like it wanted our help. Hiccup and Luna flew up to the hut. When they went inside they found Gothi laying on the floor. And she was dead. "Looks like old age finally got her," Luna said.

* * *

><p>The vikings held a funeral for Gothi an hour later. People were really upset. She had lived in the village for so long. As the day trialed on it felt weird to not have her here. "Seems like you're the knew the new healer Luna," Hiccup suggested.<p>

"Hiccup, come on," Luna pleaded," another human should be the healer not me." She flew off. Hiccup knew he would convince her otherwise.


	19. Chapter 19: Fear City

**Chapter Nineteen: Fear City**

Everybody has a fear of something. Weather it be eels, dragons, or the thought of losing a loved one, the world has a tendency to make you face them.

The sun sat on the horizon and blasted it light on Berk. The vikings around the village mumbled and groaned, not wanting to get up. The morning air was fresh and new. A few birds tweeted, greeting the new morning. Suddenly the still air was met with a shreak of pure terror.

It was so loud and so sudden that it scared Hiccup right out of his bed. He hit the floor with a thud. As he rubbed the back of his head another scream echoed throughout the village. That's when Hiccup realized that Luna was the one who was screaming. He threw his blanket off him and bolted out of his house. He rushed towards Luna's house.

"What!? What is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup flew down the stairs and looked around. Hiccup saw Luna. And she was literally up the wall and backed into a corner. Her body was all tensed up. Her tail spikes were out. Luna was snarling and her 'night fury teeth' were out. Her eyes were widened with terror. It was like she just saw the devil himself.

"Get it! Get it! Kill it please!" she pleaded.

"K-Kill what?" Hiccup looked down and saw a tiny, black, worm-like thing. It wiggled around the floor, as if it didn't know where to go." _That_ is what all the screaming was about?"

"Yes! Kill it! Stab it or burn it! I don't even know how it got here!" Luna began to breathe hard, rapid breaths.

"O-Okay calm down," Hiccup moved his arms up and down in a 'calm down' motion," everything is gonna be fine."

"Nothin' is gonna be fine 'til that devil down there is sent ta the South Pole on the other side of tha world." Luna snarled again.

"Well here, I'll just get rid of it and-"

"No!"

"What?" Hiccup was getting frustrated.

"Don't ya _dare _touch that...that...thing!" Luna stuttered, " just...get Toothless ta kill it!"

"Why are you so terrified by this thing?" Hiccup asked," it's so tiny and your huge." Luna glared at him. Hiccup held his hands up," I did not just call you fat. You know I meant in height."

"I don't care," Luna shot back," now either ya get Toothless ta kill the leech or I'm stayin' up here forever!"

Hiccup looked down at the small animal in front of him," Is that what you call this thing? A Leech.

"What's wrong? Is everybody okay?" Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid rush into the room with Toothless at her heels.

"Uh _that's _what's wrong," Hiccup pointed to the Leech.

Astrid walked up and stood next to Hiccup. She stared at the black creature," What is that?"

"The devil that's who," Luna snarled. Her body shaking like a leaf in the dead of winter. Luna's expression changed. "Toothless please kill it," her plead sounded like she was almost in tears.

Toothless looked at Luna. Then he shot a Plasma blast at the leech. It spun in the air and hit the ground dead.

"Alright, it's dead, You can come down now," Hiccup said slowly. Luna slid down the stone wall gingerly. She kept her eyes on the dead body. Luna slowly crept up to the leech and snifed it. She crept backwards and curled her lips up, revealing her teeth. Hiccup saw this, so he ignited Inferno and used the flame to burn the leech, "better?"

Luna's body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal," yea."

"There," Hiccup put Inferno away," now Luna, you had no reason to freak out like that."

"Says you!" Luna snapped," I hate those things! I hate leeches as much as Toothless loves eels!"

"Wow! Then you must really hate Leeches," Astrid glanced down at the burnt body.

"Why?" Hiccup asked," From the obvious size difference, the Leech should be afraid of you."

"Well ya neva had the on ya," Luna sat down. The stinger at the end of her tail flicked up and down, a sign that told Hiccup that Luna was still nervous. Her body tensed a bit," All those slimy, wormy bodies all over ya. Their dagger-like teeth diggin' into your skin." Luna shivered and she grew more uneasy.

"Easy Luna," Hiccup said in a calming voice," just...stop thinking about it. Okay?" Luna relaxed again and looked at Hiccup reassuring eyes.

"Eww," Astrid shivered. "I can see why she hates them," she whispered. Hiccup nodded his head in agreement.

"You gonna be okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I think so," Luna exhaled.

"Wait a minute," Astrid said," how can you know what their teeth feel like when they dig into your skin? Your skin is so tough that nothing can penetrate it."

"Astrid please," Hiccup looked at her," she shouldn't be talking about it."

"No Hiccup, it's fine," Luna told him," perfectly reasonable question. Ya see, those devils drink the blood of animals. You guys are lucky. They normally don't feed on human blood. They usually go for small animals. But apparently my blood is rich and tasty to them." Luna shivered," When they get on me it is like they're crawling around on rock. And if you feel me you'll see that my body's temperature is naturally cold. So they're attracted to the heat given off on the back of my neck. And you probably know the rest."

Hiccup felt sorry for Luna. Having blood sucking animals attracted to her blood must really 'suck'. "You know what? How about we just forget all about this?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yea," Astrid and Luna chorused.

* * *

><p>It would be nice to say that the day went by normally. But it wasn't completely normal. Luna was still on edge. She glanced around as she walked through the village. By the time the sun was high in the sky Luna had relaxed enough and took a nap next to Gobber's workshop. Even though Luna had a broad head it laid under the roof of the workshop. She snored lightly.<p>

Toothless hovered above the village so Hiccup could scan over it. A breeze blew somewhat strongly. It smacked him in the face and he was forced to squint his eyes. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A piece of the leather on his wingsuit flapped in the wind. Hiccup could have easily stitched it up, but he was too busy. So her ripped the loose part off and tossed it aside.

The piece of leather danced in the wind. It landed slowly onto Luna's paw. She opened her large eyes. When Luna saw the piece of leather she mistook it for a Leech. Fear instinctively made her buck back and smash into the roof of the workshop. All the vikings around stared at her curiously. Parts of the roof fell to ground while most of it laid on top of Luna's head. After inspecting the small object and realizing her mistake, Luna looked at Gobber in an apologetic manner.

"Uh...opps," Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. Hiccup glanced back down and saw Gobber pat Luna on the nose.

"That's okay lassie, gave me somethin' ta do this afternoon," Gobber told her. Luna shook off the roof parts. Her nerves were starting to set in again. She got up and trotted into the forest. Her stomach growled slightly. Hiccup watched as she disappeared behind the thick trees.

"I should probably go see if she's okay," Toothless landed and Hiccup ran off to go find Luna.

* * *

><p>Luna walked slowly through the forest. Her nerves were starting to settle down. Luna came to a stop and lifted her head towards the top of the trees next to her. Her stomach growled again. Luna brought out her plant teeth and stuck her mouth into the branches. Her ears perked up when a bush behind her rustled. Luna looked behind her. She could here something, or someone, hiding behind the tree. But then she heard movement all around her. Suddenly, large men were surrounding her. She eyed them. Luna knew who they were. They held bolas and crossbows. "what do you want? Go away," Luna hissed at them.<p>

"We want you!" one of the men said. They lunge for her. She easily beats them back with her tail. But it seems these men don't give up. Luna flew up into the air and spun back around. She knocked them away with a Sonic blast. Then she landed in front of the tree she was feasting on.

A few yards away Hiccup walked around calling out. "Luna! Luna where are you?" Every time he listened all he heard were birds chirping in the trees. Suddenly he heard men screaming behind him. When he turned around larger men hit the ground. They stood up in a daze. Hiccup knew who they were, and he wasn't happy that they were here on his island. Hiccup felt a hand grab his prosthetic and yank him to the ground. He felt at least two of them men hold him down.

"We were goin' for that white dragon, but Dagur will be happy when we bring this one back," one of the men said. One of the men put his hand over Hiccup's mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

The sun was slowly setting as their vikings finished their work for the day. Luna laid asleep a few feet away from the workshop. But she was awakened by the pacing feet of Valka. "What's wrong Valka?" Luna heard Astrid ask.

"It's Hiccup, I haven't seen him in a while," Valka was extremely worried. Luna opened her eyes and yawned. _Hiccup is missin', I better find him, _Luna thought. Luna easily found his scent and followed it to wherever Hiccup was.

Luna found herself in the forest. "What's this?" Luna picked up other scents," Those men who tried to kidnap me before must have took Hiccup." As if it was a trance, Luna followed the scent off the island. Where she would end up, she didn't know. She just hopped that Hiccup was there.

* * *

><p>Luna flew just above the sea water as she followed the scent. <em>Where did you take him? <em> She thought. Then Luna stopped and hovered," What? How can the scent just disappear?" Then her ears perked up when she heard a sound not to far away from where she was. _Hiccup?_ Luna followed the sound until she came upon a fairly large island. She hovered again and curled her lips. Her 'night fury teeth' out to show her disapproval. "Are ya kiddin' me!?" Luna shivered when she saw them. Leeches. Not a lot, but enough to make Luna think about turning around and not coming back. "Why does everythin' got to have a freakin' island!?" Luna hovered above the water debating with herself on whether to just leave or risk being touched by Leeches to rescue Hiccup. "Ugh, you owe me Hiccup,"she wind.

As Luna flew through the island looking for Hiccup she eyed the many Leeches that she passed. Her fur was standing on end and her nerves were going crazy. But she did her best to stay focused. " Come on let me go Dagur." Luna's ears perked up when she heard Hiccup's voice around the corner. _ Of course it's Dagur,_ she thought. Luna hovered behind a hill that was covered in moss and peeked around to see what was happening. She saw the men that tried to take her. Luna was shocked. They had Hiccup chained up. Luna knew that she had to do something. But all these Leeches were making it hard for her to think straight. Then she got an idea. It was crazy,stupid, a little bit reckless, and one she won't like.

Dagur walked around Hiccup with a happy grin on his face. "Oh this is awesome. I wanted that white dragon but your just as good," Dagur said to Hiccup.

"What do you want with Luna?" Hiccup snarled.

"None of your concern really," Dagur chuckled. The madman turned and walked away. Hiccup sat there, trying to think of a way out. _In five seconds you got to cover your ears._ Hiccup lifted his head when he heard the voice. Hiccup has gotten really good at spotting Luna when she' 'invisable' like a changewing. So when he saw her creeping up to othem he immediately covered his ears with his legs. Luna bursted through and released a powerful Sonic blast. Leeches exploded out of her mouth and was thrown onto Dagur and his men by the sonic blast. In the midst of the chaos Luna flew up and snatched Hiccup. She held him by his legs, so he was upside down. Dagur's men threw a rope and it snagged Luna's tail. It jerked her back. Luna looked back and saw them pulling on it. She could of easily flown away with them attached, but not with Hiccup the way he is. Using all her might Luna tried to fly forward, so the rope would snap. Both ends were giving it their all, well not really. Sticking to her vow was like instinct to Luna. She tried to escape without hurting anyone.

Hiccup was swinging back and forth. Being upside down for so long was starting to take an effect. Blood rushed faster to his head than Toothless does to dinner. He was facing the men that were trying to bring them back to the island. Even though his vision was very blurry, Hiccup saw the stinger on Luna's tail swing side to side as she tried to fly away. Then he thought of an idea. Hiccup swang himself forward until he caught the small wings at the base of her tail with his mouth. Luna felt this and glanced back," 'What are you doing?" Hiccup didn't answer. Then Hiccup released his feet from Luna's grip and swung them over. They held on tight to Luna's tail. Hiccup let go of the small wing and bit down on the nearest tail spike, avoiding the poisonous end of course. Hiccup inched his way down Luna's tail until he got to the stinger. Using his foot, Hiccup pushed the stinger closer and closer to the rope. Until, eventually, it cut the rope and Luna took off into the clouds.

Dagur walked to the edge," This isn't over, you hear me Hiccup!?"

* * *

><p>Luna glided down to a sea stack and gently place Hiccup down," How much blood ran to yer head!? That was the most dumbest thing I've ever seen a human do!" Hiccup stood up but quickly sat down. He shook his head.<p>

"Must of been a lot," he joked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup!" Luna and Hiccup looked up and saw the gang flying towards them. Luna used her stinger to undo the rope around Hiccup's arms. Astrid rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"Careful, he's a bit light headed," Luna told them. As they flew back to Berk Hiccup looked over at Luna.

"I'm amazed Luna," he said.

"Amazed about what?" she asked.

"Leech Island, and you didn't even freak out. That's great," Hiccup praised.

"Yea, well. I hope we neva have ta go there again," Luna glanced down and saw something attached to her. When she realized that it was a Leech, she screamed and spun around in the air. Eventually, it fell into the sea," What?" The others laughed.


	20. Chapter 20: Plasma Bomb

A/N Wow! Hard to believe I'm finally the halfway point in my story. And yes, I said 'halfway'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Plasma Bomb<strong>

The best thing about learning new things is that it can come from anywhere. Whether it come from the world around you. Or it can come from yourself.

Luna laid in the open field soaking in the warm sun. She laid next to Hiccup's house. Luna opened her eyes and yawned. Toothless landed in front of her and Hiccup jumped off. "You've looked like ya had another hard day," Luna said while rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, I'm still wondering how my dad did it for so long," Hiccup huffed. Luna stood up and stretched her long legs. Suddenly they heard roaring. Two gronckles had started fighting near Gobber's workshop. Toothless rushed over to break up the fight."His day wasn't any smoother either," Hiccup said.

_That's why it be best if ya neva know that I'm a princess, _Luna thought to herself. One of the gronckles got knocked back and it hit a box that was sitting on the ground. It flew in the air. The box smashed on Luna's head. What was in it? Dragon nip. As some of the garlic grass laid on her head and others floated to the ground Luna rocked back and forth in a daze. Then she dropped like a rock.

"Well, at least we know now that Dragon nip affects her," Astrid said walking up. Luna laid in a daze with her tongue sticking out.

As the day trialed on Hiccup noticed that some of their Dragon nip had been laying really close to the fire in the workshop. And they've been burned. "I wonder if they still work?" Hiccup thought to himself. He picked the grass up and turned around. He saw Luna walking by," Luna! Hey can I use you for a second?" Hiccup rushed towards her.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I know your sense of smell is really good. Could you tell me if these are still good?" Hiccup held the Dragon nip right in front of Luna's nose. Luna recoiled back a bit and flattened her ears. Hiccup stumbled back as a sneeze escaped Luna's nose. Snotlout, who was in the distance, ducked his head as a Plasma blast shot by. When he lifted his head he straightened his helmet and glared at them. Luna shook her head.

"Whoa, what was that?" Hiccup asked as he stood up.

"I'm related ta the Whisperin' Death ya see," Luna explained," and they have an immunity ta Dragon nip. That one that came lookin' for Toothless only sneezed remember?"

"So you'll do the same thing?" Hiccup tried to understand.

"Only if it's right in front of my nose," Luna said," if it's far away it'll work."

"Oh, well sorry about that," Hiccup apologized.

"Don't be," Luna told him," ya didn't know." A burp escaped Luna's mouth.

"How much did you eat recently?" Hiccup covered his nose," that stinks."

"Not much," Luna said quickly. She continued walking until she heard Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup, have you seen the barrels that had all the eels in them? I've looked everywhere." she asked.

"Luna?" Hiccup called out. Luna quickly shot up into the air and disappeared. Hiccup turned around and chuckled. After Hiccup finally tracked Luna down he got her to go to Eel Island to get more eels. But she couldn't eat them. About an hour after Luna had left some of the villagers noticed a very large ship in the distance. When the ship was closer Hiccup realized who they were. Pirates. A canon exploded on the deck of their ship and smacked into the side of the Great Hall.

Hiccup flew out of Toothless. When Hiccup tried to get them to stop the pirates responded with bolas. Luckily Toothless dodged them all. Hiccup and Toothless were forced to turn back. As they back Hiccup saw the dragons flying towards the pirates. They shot passed their Alpha and his human, ready to defend their home. But those pirates were ready. They opened fire on the dragons. But it wasn't canons they fired out at them. It was eels, Dragon nip and root, and blue Oleanders! The dragons quickly scattered. But some dragons weren't quick enough. Two dragons began to fight for Dragon root and others dropped into the ocean when they got covered in Dragon nip. A nadder got covered in eels and freaked out. It swung it tail around and hit the nearby nightmare. It turned and attacked the nadder.

"This is insane!" Hiccup shouted," they must have really studied up on dragons. Suddenly the heard a charge. It was the charge that a night fury would make before it fired. But it wasn't Toothless. Then a Plasma blast from behind the ships exploded and covered them in ice. It was Luna! She turned back around and fired again. The pirates tried their trick on her but of course, it didn't work. Luna hovered in the air. Then she roared out. It sounded like the Bewilderbeast roar when it was about to shoot out its ice. And that's what Luna did. The cold water transformed into ice as it rocked the ships and pirate fell overboard.

"Ya can't do nothin' without me, can ya Hiccup?" Luna joked. The captain of the attackers stomped over to the canons. He grabbed Dragon nip and root, some frozen blue Oleanders, a couple of eels, and by in the midst of his anger he also grabbed a chicken. The canon fired and all the items hurtled towards Toothless. Luna knocked them out of the way. All those things flew into her mouth and down her throat. It made her cough.

"Are you okay Luna?" Hiccup asked. The other dragon riders flew up to them. Luna shook her head. Suddenly she felt this burst of energy run through her body. She shot around the air unable to control herself. "Whoa, Luna what's gotten into you?" Hiccup and Toothless moved aside so Luna didn't fly right into them. Then Luna hovered in the air facing towards the pirates. Her pupils were dilated and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Then everyone heard another charge come from her. Luna released the Plasma blast. But instead of being a pinkish purple color, it was pure white. It smacked the surface of the water and cause a chain reaction of multiple explosions. It rocked the water and caused some of the ships to topple over.

"Whoa..." everyone chorused. Luna fired off five more in random directions. Causing sea stacks to fall and water to rise up and splash over some of the lower houses on Berk. Then Hiccup got an idea. He flew over to Luna and grabbed her saber tooth. He tried to position and steady her head so the next fire would be a the ships. Luna tried to shake him away. Astrrid flew up to the other side and grabbed the other saber tooth. Now Luna was fixed on the attackers.

"Come on Luna take 'em down!" Hiccup ordered. Luna looked at him with her wild eyes. She went to fire another but nothing came out. "Why is it not working? Is she hungry?"

"No, she just ate those eels remember," Astrid told him. hiccup thought while the hyper Luna tried to break free again. Then he realized the problem.

"The one thing for you to have a shot limit at," he groaned," Fishlegs grab the Dragon root that's in the water, Snotlout get some Dragon nip, some eels, and that chicken that died this morning. Mom, get the frozen blue Oleanders that are also in the water." The dragon riders did as they were told. Before long they had the items. They placed them in Luna's mouth and got out of the way. Then they heard the charge and Lina shot off six shots and destroyed the allbut one of the ships. The pirates decided to turn and retreat. Hiccup and Astrid let go of Luna so they could cheer. Then Hiccup heard a moan and watched as Luna floated down onto a sea stack.

"You okay?" he asked when he flew over. Luna lifted her head and shook it. Her head ached.

"What the heck just happened?" she asked," I remember little ta nothin'. And why do I feel like I flew around the world in one second?"

Hiccup chuckled," Tell you later. But it was pretty epic in my case."


	21. Chapter 21: Dreaming Another Person's M

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dream Up Another Person's Memories**

With the mess of the failed invasion over life on Berk easily returned to the way it was. Which meant back to hard work for Hiccup. After the day had ended he sauntered up to bed without a word and went bed. But Hiccup was to soon learn that his life may not seem so hard as others.

_Hiccup blinked his eyes, trying to refocus them in the bright light that surrounded him. He felt light weight. Like the wind could take him away anytime. Once his eyes adjusted he gasped. Hiccup was above a land he's never seen before. Strange tall trees huddled together and formed a very large forest. A river snaked it's way through the middle. When Hiccup looked to his right he saw, off in the distance, sand. And lots of it. To his left; a beautiful meadow sat at the edge of the forest. Then suddenly Hiccup started moving. It was as if something-or someone-was controlling him. Before he knew it Hiccup came upon a huge mountain. It stretched so high hiccup couldn't see the top. When Hiccup finished his upward gaze he found himself on the mountain. "What the?" he whispered. Hiccup looked around, hoping to see something out the ordinary. _

_Then the ground shook. Hiccup grabbed the boulder next to him so he wouldn't loose balance. Feeling the termers Hiccup realized that they were coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to see-"L-Luna!?" he gasped. A mighty white beast stepped forward out the cave that sat almost hidden to Hiccup. But this wasn't Luna. This white beast was far bigger. And it's tail was different too. It looked to be a mix of Deadly Nadder and Gronckle. The beast yawned and stretched t's wings. Then it blinked and turned around. Calling out to someone. Hiccup was met with a sight he'll never forget. Baby dragons, that are of Luna's species! Each of them had something that made them different. Ones crested horns looked like a Monstrous Nightmares. Another had a tail that looked like a Hideous Zippledbacks and a Nightmares. Then a thought crossed Hiccups mind. "This must be Luna's family," he said to himself rather cheerfully. _

_He quickly scanned the babies to see if he could find her. But he was disappointed when he didn't see her. "This has to be her family, right?" he said to himself. Hiccup watched as the mother dragon counted each baby. When she got to the last one she groaned. Hiccup stood puzzled. Then the mother rose her head and called out again towards the cave. That's when a tiny, white blob popped her head out. "Aww," Hiccup almost shouted. Little Luna sniffed the ground outside of the cave and looked at her mom. Luna looked different. Her crested horns barely spitted into two. Her sabers were barely visible. Her eyes were very large, and it was a deeper shade of blue. She let out a soft squeak and Hiccup almost laughed. Luna was so cute! But that's when Hiccup noticed it, Luna is the runt of the litter. He looked at Luna's siblings and noted at how much bigger they were compared to her. He felt sorry for her. Hiccup knows how if felt to be small._

_Luna jumped out of cave with a giggle and tumbled a few feet forward. She shook her head and smiled. Then she stuck her tongue out to the side and panted like a dog would. Luna glanced around, amazed to see this world. Luna put her tongue back in her mouth and sniffed at the air. New smells. "Wait, how do I know that this is Luna's first time outside?" Hiccup thought. He watched as Luna distracted herself while her mother got the other siblings together. The mother sniffed all her babies before grabbing one by it's head with her mouth. Then she lifted her head and dangled the baby over the edge. "Wait! What are doing!?" Hiccup shouted. He rushed over to stop the dragon from whatever she was going to do. But he went right through her. "Waa...?" he said as he tuned around. Then the mother released her grip. Hiccup ran over to the edge, unsure on weather to gasp or hold his breath. The baby plummeted through the air before being caught on a gust of wind and flapping wildly until it landed in a pond nearby. Hiccup sighed a relief. Then he heard a disappointed groan from Luna's mother. She turned around and picked up another baby. "Wait a minute-" Hiccup's sentence was stopped by a sudden foreign thought in his head-she's teaching them how to fly. "Insane way of doing it," he mumbled under his breath. Hiccup stood there helplessly as he watched each baby get thrown over the edge, and fall into the pond. Followed by another disappointed groan from the mother. Hiccup counted five flight attempts with zero victories. _

_The mother yawned and her left ear twitched. Then she turned around looked at her smallest baby, Luna. She was distracted by a butterfly that had flown in. Luna's mother then sauntered over. Her big appearance scared away the butterfly. And Luna, not wanting to take part in the lesson, tried to run off back into the cave. But she wasn't quick enough. Her mother had in her mouth. Luna fought against her mother and cried out in distress. It pained Hiccup to just stand there. But he couldn't do anything. Luna's mother held her over the edge. Hiccup stood nearby, heart racing. Then, the mother dropped Luna. Hiccup watched wide eyed as Luna feel through the air. Wings flailing madly. Luna squinted her eyes. Then, after what seemed like forever, Luna shot pasted Hiccup. She was flying! Her mother smiled gleefully. Her siblings down below grunted in jealously. Luna flew around the air. A giant smile on her face. She flipped forwards then backwards. Then Luna began to climbed higher into the air. Hiccup found himself higher on the mountain. He could barely see anything in the thick cloud. He looked down when the clouds cleared and he heard Luna roaring as she approached. When Luna got to the level Hiccup was at she started circling the air, calling out to someone. Hiccup looked behind him and saw another cave. Maybe another of her kind? Then Hiccup remembered something Elano had told him. C-Could it really be?_

_And then, almost in a flash, Hiccup ducked as something black flew out of the cave. Then he looked, his heart almost stopped. "...night fury..." he managed to say. Racing around Luna was indeed a Night Fury. It had to be the same one that Elano talked about...the one Luna fell in love with. Hiccup dared to not move as he watched Luna and her friend fly around like crazy. She was obviously showing him that she could fly now. A big smile was on the night Fury's face, he was happy. The two danced in the air before flying off. Hiccup jumped up, wanting to follow them. But he forgot that he was on a mountain. Loosing his balance Hiccup fell over the edge. He would of screamed, but before he could Hiccup found himself on the ground. He didn't have time to figure out what just happened. Black and white shot above him, the force almost knocking him to the ground. Hiccup got up and saw that it was Luna and her friend. Except they bigger. The Night Fury at least. He was almost the same size as Toothless was when Hiccup first met him. Luna was bigger, but she seemed like she would come up to Hiccup's waste. Hiccup looked around confused. This had to be a time jump, right?_

_Turning his attention back to Luna he saw how her crested horns had grown. And her sabers were much longer. Suddenly hiccup found himself inside a cave. "Whoa!" he gasped. Inside the cave was giant crystals. They lit the cave better than Berks saliva torches. Hiccup went to touch one of them. But, like before, his hand went right through it. It startled him but Hiccup quickly brushed it off when he heard Luna and her Night Fury friend come inside. He frowned. Luna looked so small when stood next to her friend. Thinking to how big Luna is now, Hiccup agreed with himself that she must of done a lot of growing. Luna and her friend shook off some rain water. Hiccup didn't even noticed that it was raining. Luna pranced forward as if she was wanting to wrestle with her friend. The Night Fury shook his head no and walked over to one of the large crystals. He plopped down exhausted. Luna cocked her head and looked at him. Then she walked over and laid down next to him. She sniffed his forehead then licked it. Receiving a tired smile from her friend. __Happy to see the smile Luna got up and walked over to one of the crystals. She stared at it, mesmerized by it brightness. _

_"I wouldn't stare at that for a long time little girl," a voice echoed from deep in the cave. Hiccup instinctively ran and hid behind some boulders. He watched as a giant, blue dragon entered from one of the cave side entrances. He shook off the rain water. And that's when Hiccup saw that the dragon had blue fur. "Come on now," he picked Luna up by the back of her neck," you don't wanna loose your sight. Upon being picked up Luna grunted and fought him. The bigger dragon plopped her down back next to her friend. Luna sneezed then glared up at the blue dragon. "Ah Niremaan," he chuckled," daddy wouldn't want to loose your sight would he?"_

_"Niremaan?" Hiccup thought. _

_"Now you two stay here until the storm ends okay?" he told them. The dragon turned to leave but then he heard Luna stomach growl. Luna started at her stomach, wondering what was the sound it just made. The blue dragon laughed," Your hungry huh?" Luna stared up at him. Then she opened her mouth wide, like a baby bird, waiting for him to regurgitate some food. "uh, sorry honey," the dragon patted Luna's head with his wing," I don't have anything in me." Luna grunted in annoyance. " Here, I'll go find find your mother okay?" The dragon turned to take off but was stopped by what he heard._

_"Fish."_

_The blue dragon turned around," W-What did you say?" He stared at Luna in disbelief. Luna cocked her head before repeating her word._

_"Fish...I...wa...want...fish." she struggled to say. The blue dragon almost fell back in shock. He couldn't believe it._

_"You spoke. N-None of your other siblings has shown signs of speaking!" he thought for a second," Niremaan, I want you stay here like a good girl I'll bring you back a fish. I'm gonna go get your daddy. Just be good for uncle Rida. I'll be back." The dragon turned and bolted out of the cave. _

_"Rida!" Hiccup exclaimed. Elano said that Rida was the one who taught Luna how to be a leader. This was that same dragon. But wait, Rida has fur like Luna-or Niremaan-doesn't that mean Rida is half dragon too? Hiccup didn't know how much time had past before Rida returned with other dragons. "Wow," Hiccup said in amazement. One dragon had blue fur like Rida, but lighter. And it looked like a Deadly Nadder but different. Hiccup remembered back to when he saw Luna drawing out different animals she saw while traveling with Elano. One of them was an Ostrich, she called it. This light blue dragon looked like that animal, but still like a dragon. It had a spiked tail like a nadder, but the spines were thicker and much larger. It had a long neck like that bird. This dragon too had a crest on it's head. It was dark blue and wavy. Hiccup couldn't tell if the crest curved or did anything. One thing he did know was that this dragon was beautiful, far more than any nadder._

_"You say she said something Rida?" even the dragon's voice was breath taking. The dragon bent down," How's my little girl doing today?" Luna smiled and wrapped her wings around the head of this light blue dragon in a hug. When Luna released her she barked happily. She attempted a play fight with the dragon. The bird-like dragon chuckled," We'll play later okay? Autnie Uki gots something to do right now." Uki rose her head and turned towards Rida. Luna flattened her ears, not to happy to not have playmate. _

_"Uki?" Hiccup thought," This must be U-Uts-how ever he said that long 'u' name." Hiccup looked up at Uki, " This must be the dragon that taught Luna about medicine. What ever that is.'_

_"Did she really speak?" Uki asked. _

_"Yes she did," Rida told, " a whole sentence too. 'Fish, I want fish' is what she said."_

_Uki turned to Luna," Oh honey, are you hungry?" Luna stared up at her like some starving child. Even though she had eaten earlier. Uki's eyes rolled back, and she regurgitated a few fish. Which Luna happily swallowed in one gulp. _

_"Eww," Hiccup chuckled. He was use to dragons doing that but that time seemed to slightly gross him out for some reason. _

_"We'll I'm glad she talkin'," the last dragon spoke up," since speaking is rare for her kind." Hiccup was surprised that he didn't notice this dragon earlier. What with its'-or his, considering the voice-large drill -like horn on his head. But this horn was weird. It looked as if it started from the dragon's back and came up the back of the neck and rested on the head. Then lay across the forehead, stopping a few inches from the nose. The wings were like a Hotburple's and this dragon walked in the same way that a Gronckle does. And yes, this dragon too has fur. Dark muddy brown fur to be correct. While his wings were slightly lighter. Hiccup thought back to his and Elano's conversation._

_"This must be Jimen," he guessed. Then an overwhelming feeling came over Hiccup. These dragoons were HUGE! Jimen had to be at least twenty feet tall, and Uki at least twenty-two feet tall. While Rida looks like he could be twenty-two almost twenty-three feet tall. There bodies were massive in size; large paws, tails and eyes. Hiccup began to shrink back into the wall. He felt like an ant. Then Hiccup heard something, a clap of thunder? No, it sounded different than that. Then he got his answer. Rida, Uki, and Jimen moved aside when he stepped in. Now it was time for Hiccup to really shrink. " T-That must be...her dad," he barely said. _

_The mighty white beast shook off the rain water that fell on him. He yawned. Hiccup almost panicked. The size of the mouth, all those sharp teeth. But what intimidated Hiccup the most was this guys height. He had to be at least forty-five feet tall. Totally dwarfing his fellow dragons in the cave. Hiccup gulped. He hasn't felt like this since his dad had chased after him to Eret's boat and told that story about Drago. Hiccup scooted closer to the wall, fearing that he'd be crushed by his feet. Hiccup saw how instead of sabers, her father had tusks like a Bewilderbeast. Then the white beast looked at Luna._

_He chuckled," There's my little girl." Luna barked happily. Her tail wagged wildly and her tongue stuck out to the side. When her father bent down Luna growled and pounced on his blunt nose. As he lifted his head she growled playfully. Snapping her toothless jaws at him. It only made him laugh. "You silly little girl. You'll grow up big and strong for me won't ya?" Luna acted as if she didn't hear him. Luna climbed onto his crested horns and began gnawing at them. Hiccup was amazed to hear how deep and intimidating his voice was, but at the same time it was light and soft. _

_Rida bowed in front of Luna's father, "Oh mighty king, great ruler of thi-," Rida didn't finish before receiving a smack from the king's wing._

_"Come on man no need for that boring stuff," the king told him._

_"Ah, yes sir. But you are the king and-"_

_"Who cares?" Luna's dad laughed," Just 'cause I'm king doesn't mean you need to treat me like some God." _

_Rida waited a few minutes before answering," Yes sir," he stood up._

_"Huh, I can see where Luna gets her attitude," Hiccup said to himself. Father and daughter chuckled at each other before the king saw the Night Fury leaving the cave._

_"You don't have to leave son," the king urged. Obeying his king the Night Fury turned around walked up to Jimen. He sat down. The king looked at his smallest daughter," Nire, do you know what your friend is? Can you say 'night fury'?" he slowly said the last part. But Luna didn't hear him, or she acted like she didn't. She just continued gnawing on her father's crested horns. The king chuckled. Then, to get his daughter's attention, shook his head from side to side. For Luna, it was like an earthquake. When he stopped shaking her Luna flattened her ears and glared at her father. Which only made him laugh. Then Luna growled playfully and pounced on the king's horns, making her tumble over and land on his back. Only being stopped by the large spines on his back. Rida, Uki, and Jimen laughed. The king turned around and picked up Luna by the back of her neck and sat her on Jimen's head. " Can you tell daddy 'fish'?" he asked politely. _

_Luna sat still before moving her lips in an attempt to repeat her earlier word. "Fish?" she guessed. _

_"That's right!" her father chuckled gleefully. Luna wagged her tail and gave a big, toothless smile, with her tongue out. She loved the laughter and smiles on her bigger friends. Hiccup covered his mouth, attempting to hush his laughters. Seeing Luna like this, and her relationship with her father was the most sweetest and cutest thing he's ever seen. But then, sad reality came over him. Hiccup glanced down. Then back up at Luna and her father. He died, saving Luna from a fire she started. The guilt must be hard on her. Hiccup wiped away the tears that started to form. Then, as if the dream knew his thoughts, a bright flash of light filled the cave. But it wasn't lightning. Hiccup fell sideways and covered his eyes._

_When the light faded, Hiccup blinked a few times before standing up. He found himself on top a cliff in the middle of the forest. Hiccup looked around. "Is this another time jump?" he asked himself. And then Hiccup heard the familiar roar of a Night Fury. He turned towards the sound and saw Luna and her Night Fury friend flying towards him. This was totally a time jump. The Night Fury was as big as Toothless is now. But Luna, well, she looked as if she barely grew. She looked no more than two feet tall. They flew high into the air. And even though they were far away, Hiccup could still hear Luna._

_"This is awesome," she giggled. Her Night Fury friend smiled and made a noise in agreement. Then the Night Fury made some sounds. "Oh, uh. Remember, I did say that you didn't need to come with me," Luna told him," but were going to where the Whispering Deaths live." Her friend growled, not to happy. "I know Night Furies and Deaths don't like each other, but my daddy told me I gotta spend time with the different dragon breeds that I'm related to. You didn't have to come with me," Luna told him. The Night Fury only grunted and rolled his eyes, making Luna laugh. "Come on man," Luna and her friend turned to continue but then the ground began to shake. _

_"Whoa!" Hiccup fell on his butt as he tried to climb down from the cliff. And then a Screaming Death busted out of the ground. Luna growled. She tried to luge forward but her Night Fury friend grabbed her horn, making her stop. The Screaming Death glared at them, growling. Something Hiccup skimmed over in Elano's Journal came back to him. _

_' I don't know why, but Luna told me that there were some dragons that didn't like her father. They didn't just wanted him dethroned. They wanted him dead.'_

_And then it clicked," Oh no," Hiccup gasped. He raced down the cliff as fast as he could. He now knew what memory this was. The Screaming Death roared out at them. _

_"What you mean that we're not going any farther?" Luna growled. The Screaming Death smiled pridefully at them. Then more Screaming Deaths appeared. And other dragons that Hiccup has never seen before came. So did some Changewings. Luna and her friend were surrounded! The Screaming Death made some grunts and groans. Which ether must of been an insult or a taunt, because that's when Luna lunged forward and smacked into the Death's face. The two fought while the other dragons attacked the Night Fury. He easily fought them off. Smacking them with his head, tail, and wings. But then they dog piled on him. And then a bright flash of blue exploded from below them. The dragons flew back and hit the ground hard. The Night Fury roaring out while glowing blue like Toothless did. He looked over and saw the Screaming Deaths closing around Luna. Then he shot a few of them with a Plasma blasts, getting their attention. The Night Fury turned and flew off with them following behind. Hiccup wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. He only watched as Luna fought the much larger Screaming Death. She was focused right on him. _

_Hiccup happened to glance over and see a Flightmare sneaking up on Luna, and it looked like it was ready to paralyze her. "Luna look out!" Hiccup shouted. And as if she actually heard him, Luna turned around just as she's sprayed by it's blue mist. Luna stood, paralyzed. Hiccup heard her friend cry out. When he looked over he saw the Night Fury get thrown to the ground. Then all the dragons dog piled on him. Leaving his head exposed. The Screaming Death that had been fighting Luna slithered over and smiled. It opened it's mouth, preparing for a final strike._

_"No!" Hiccup heard Luna scream in anger. Luna's eyes turned red and then her body flashed with a bright red light. When the light faded Luna was no longer paralyzed. In fact, she was covered head to tail in fire. All Hiccup could see was her blood red eyes. When she roared Hiccup covered his ears and dropped to the ground. It was worser than any Screaming Death's shriek. Before he could understand what happened Luna shot towards the attacking dragons. Despite being so small Luna sent them flying high. The Changewings turned and flew away in fear. Then the night Fury was free he looked up and watched as Luna and the lead Screaming Death face off. Luna shot some Plasma blasts and then some fire. All missed of course. Her misfires ignited some large boulders. That's when the Screaming Death smiled. Then it released gatling shots. Fire rapidly escaping it's mouth and set the forest on fire. Then it smiled again and turned around, it flew off. Luna went to chase after it but was stopped by her friend._

_The firey rage in her quickly settled down when she saw her friend. Luna jumped when a burning tree fell. "Wa...d-did I do this?" she asked. With the fire gaining strength around them. Luna shot up into the air. Her Night Fury friend tried to follow but fell back down to the ground. Luna turned around and landed beside him. "Your wings, it's injured!" she said over the roar of the flames. The two friends turned and ran through the flaming forest, trying to find a way out. Burning trees fell in front of them, making them halt and change direction. Luna whimpered in fear. When she looked back at her friend she almost screamed. He was gone! they must of gotten separated. Tears started to from in Luna's eyes as she ran scared throughout the dying forest. She halted every time a burnt tree fell in front of her. _

_Luna skidded to a stop when she came upon a cliff. With panic setting in she turned back towards the fire. Hiccup could see the phobia of fire setting inside her. The fire raged closer to her, making Luna step back. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell over the cliff. Hitting her head on every rock. After she hit the ground Luna rolled a few feet before she caught herself. She looked back up, the fire climbing down the cliff. As if it's following her. Luna backed up and tripped over a tree root. She was paralyzed by fear. Then Luna felt someone grab her by the back of her beck. When the figure picked her up and turned to run Luna saw that it was her father. " Daddy!" she cried.  
><em>

_Her father looked at her with reassurance. After running for two minutes he stopped and bent down. He placed her inside a small burrow. " Now honey, daddy needs you to stay here. Okay?" he told her._

_"But, daddy!" Luna protested._

_"Look, daddy is going to go look for your big brothers and sisters, but I need you stay here where your safe," her father said. Luna reluctantly shook her head in agreement. Her father smiled then pushed a boulder in front of the entrance, protecting his daughter. Luna peered out between the small crack and saw her father take off. Both Hiccup and Luna didn't know how much time had passed before the fire finally died. Luna shot the boulder with a Plasma blast. When she crawled out and was met with a terrible sight. Every thing, both forest and living things, were dead. All gray. Lifeless. Disbelief overwhelmed Luna, it was easy to see it in her face. Luna walked around slowly. Taking in all the death that surrounded her. Then she came upon her mother, dead. "Ma?" Luna called out. She sniffed and fought back the tears. " Mommy please. Wake up." Luna pushed on her mother's head with her front feet. But her mother laid dead. Luna almost broke down right there. But when she glanced over Luna saw her grandfather laying dead a few feet away. Luna ran over and repeated her actions. But he too was dead. Now she could control the tears that were falling own her face. _

_Luna looked around, and that's when her heart stopped. She saw her Night Fury friend. Luna ran over to him. Luna nudged him before she fell down crying. Out of the corner of her eye Luna then saw her father. She fought with herself on if she should go over to him or not. Luna slowly walked over to him. Just the same-dead. Luna saw her older siblings under his wings. He was trying to save them. Luna dropped to the ground. "This is my fault," she cried," my fault."_

_"What, no. No. Luna it wasn't your fault," Hiccup said to her. Suddenly he felt himself fading away. The environment around him fading. "No wait!" Hiccup protested," Luna! It wasn't your fault!" Hiccup's voice echoed as he faded farther and farther away. He saw Luna break down crying before every ting went white._

"No! No!" Hiccup screamed.

"Hiccup wake up!" Hiccup's eyes flew open. He grabbed his chest. His heart racing. When Hiccup looked around he saw that he was in his room. Valka and Toothless looking at him with a worried face. "Hiccup what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. J-Just a bad dream," he told his mom. Hiccup felt that it was smart to not tell her about the dream. After Valka went back down stairs Hiccup stood up in his bed and peered out the hatch in the roof. He looked to where Luna laid asleep right now. "Did she want me to see all that?" Hiccup asked himself. For whatever reason, Hiccup was one hundred percent sure that he had a new understanding about Luna. Or better yet, Niremaan.


	22. Chapter 22: Teamwork Time

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Teamwork Time**

Hiccup replayed the dream in his head a thousand times. And the image of Luna's guilt stricken face made an aching feeling his chest. Elano did say that he was able to ride Luna's phobia of fire, but he doesn't know the true guilt Luna felt about the fire. Hiccup was certain on one thing; his view towards Luna has had a dramatic change. There was one thing he couldn't understand; how does being distant and not being friends help protect us? What will happen if she warms up to everyone? Luna seems perfectly fine being friends with the kids. Luckily for Hiccup, Luna was going to get a chance to warm up to a special someone. In a totally crazy way.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said under his breath as he caught himself before his equilibrium knocked him over the roofs edge. He re positioned himself for better balance and grabbed the dragon perch on top the roof. The hatch above his bedroom started loosening. And right now, for the first time in weeks, Hiccup had free time to fix it. He would of just asked one of his friends to fix it but something was making him want to fix it himself. Guess it's just a guy thing. After working for half an hour Hiccup tested the new hinges and was glad to see them working like they should.

* * *

><p>"Come on girl, that's it!" Astrid shouted to her faithful dragon. Stormfly zipped by the large sea stacks. Astrid sat up in her seat, letting the wild wind redo her hair. Then she stood up. Using her dragons spines for balance. "Okay, if Hiccup can do it, I can too," she said in between tired breaths. Astrid looked ahead, the jump was coming up. Stormfly evened herself with the rock that connected two sea stacks together. In unision Astrrid jumped up and Stormfly dove down. Astrid flew over the slab of rock. <em>Yes!<em> she thought. But just as she was about to remount her dragon in mid air, Astrid's right foot hit a loose rock that sat close to the edge. Breaking the unision Astrid's body jerked forward in a tumbling motion before slamming into Stormfly's wing. She hugged her dragons neck as Stormfly spun around out of control.

"Waa!" Stormfly flapped her wings wildly before smacking a sea stack. Causing Astrids grip to loosen. She fell. Hitting every rock on the way. Astrid could almost taste the salty waters. But then, she felt herself get jerked away from the still water. When she glanced up she saw Stormflys worried face. Astrid chuckled, " I'm fine girl. Don't worry." _Man Hiccup must of don't a lot of practice to get that good, _Astrid thought.

* * *

><p>The sun set slowly, casting shadows and orange beams. Tired vikings and dragons stumbled back to their homes for rest. All except for Hiccup. He still had a few things to do. When he glanced around he saw how the orange beams gave an Autumn feel. The people of Berk prefer Autumn, since that was a time for harvest. The village seemed like a ghost town. Nobody was out.<p>

"No, no. _photo-synth-esis_," Hiccup heard Luna's voice roll out of the silence. Hiccup followed the voice when he began to hear a small child speak after her. It sounded as if the child was trying to repeat that word Luna was saying. When he pooked his head around the corner Hiccup saw that the child was Dianca.

" Pho-photi...ugh. Luna, that's a stupid word!" Dianca pouted, " what's the point of that word? Is it even important?"

"It's _very _important Dianca," Luna sat wings out. The orange glow of the sun blanked her wings, giving them a mystical glow," Plants use photosynthesis to get food."

"How?" Dianca asked.

Luna waited a few seconds before answering," It's a bit to hard to explain sweety. Plants need to use photosynthesis to help the life cycle."

"The life cycle? What's that?" Dianca wondered.

Some clouds moved aside and gave more orange light for the sun to cast onto Luna. She took on the appearance of a goddess," Everybody is born into a family. And ether that family eats just plants or just eats meat. There are some kind of families eat both. Humans are one of those families. you see, when the sun shines it's light on the world plans use that light to make food."

" Is the food taste like...chicken?" Dianca asked.

Luna chuckles," No, plant food is sugar. Then when they are full grown they release their seeds. Which gets carried around to many different lands by wind, birds, and so many other ways." Dianca smiled. Despite the tired look on her face she sat down cuddled next to Luna.

"Then what?" she encouraged for the story to continue.

"Then a plant eating animal, like a wild boar, comes and eats the plant," Luna told her," their body takes the energy from the plant and makes the boar stronger."

"Then a dragon comes and eats it, right?" Dianca guessed.

"Right," Luna smiled," and ya want to know what happens next?" Dianca shook her head excitably. "They die." Dianca's smile formed a disappointed frown. "Don't be sad, everybody needs to die," Luna said reassuringly.

"But...why?" Dianca dared herself to ask.

"Well, it's a part of the life cycle," Luna said," when someone dies their body goes back into the earth. It strengthens the soil and helps the plants grow-"

"Which helps the animals," Dianca finished.

"Correct," Luna chuckled. Then she stood up to stretch.

After a yawn escaped him Hiccup decided to return back home. But he stopped when Dianca asked one more question.

" Did your mommy teach you all that?"

Knowing how traumatic her young life was, Hiccup turned around to see the painful look in her eyes.

"...Let me take you home," Luna offered. The distraught in her voice only proved that Luna still thinks it was her fault that fire started. Hiccup fought with himself if he should talk to Luna about it or not. Maybe it would be to hard for her to talk about right now. Hiccup turned away to walk home when he spotted Astrid.

"Astrid!" he shouted. Her arms were bruised and she looked terrible. Hiccup ran over to her and gripped her shoulders," What happened? Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine Hiccup," she said out of breath," just a little training accident."

"What were in the name of Thor were you doing?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at him before smiling like she heard a good joke." Copping you," she said sarcastically. Then she sauntered away towards her house.

* * *

><p>A few days later Gobber sauntered through the village, ready to do some smithing. He stopped when he saw a shadow move in the forge. "Ah, Hiccup. What are you doin' in here so early in the mornin'?" he asked when he walked in.<p>

"Oh good morning Gobber," Hiccup said," just working on a saddle for Luna."

"A saddle?" Gobber chuckled," now why would ye be makin' a saddle for her?"

Hiccup sat the large saddle down and turned towards his older friend," Why not? She's been living here for almost a year. Nobody has ridden her except Elano. I thought that maybe she'd like to have a rider again." Hiccup was startled when Gobber suddenly erupted with laughter, as if he was told a good joke. "What?"

Gobber settled his laughter and picked up a dull sword," Good luck tryin' to get that saddle on her. I was chattin' with Luna late yesterday. Turns out that she's _very_ picky about _who _gets to ride her. She said it took almost a year before she let Elano ride her. She says that he earned the right to ride her. Don't know what that means though." He began sharpening the sword.

Hiccup picked up the saddle," I think she'll let me. I've given her a new home and food. I think that's earned me a spot on her back, or neck. Where is she?" Gobber stopped sharpening the sword and pointed up to Stoick's statue. Hiccup looked and saw Luna sitting at the very top or the Great Hall, just to the left of the statue.

After Hiccup managed to drag the saddle up to where Luna was, he noticed that she was scratching something in the dirt. "What are you doing?"

Luna looked up from the ground," Hey, Hiccup. I'm glad your her. Can you come see if this is right?" She pointed to what she was drawing in the dirt with the claws on her wings. Hiccup sat the saddle down and walked over and was a bit surprised to see that Luna was writing in the viking alphabet.

"Wow, your trying learn about us huh?" Hiccup studied what she wrote out. It said:

_' this is wright? '_

"Kind of," he told her," since your asking a question is should be '_ Is_ this right?' and right doesn't have a 'w' at the beginning."

"Oh," Luna bent down and sniffed the dirt," I guess I'll have to work on that."

"You need to work on the grammar too," Hiccup informed.

Luna rose her head and saw the saddle laying down a few feet away," What is that?"

Hiccup turned towards her, rememberinig how Gobber said that Luna is very picky about her rider he almost felt like he's about to go into battle," Uhh Luna, you've lived her for almost a whole year," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with his hand," and I see that since most dragons here have a rider I though that-"

"No way!" Luna snarled," your _not _riding me." Luna flew up and landed a few feet away from Hiccup.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Hiccup tried to sweet talk her," Elano wouldn't care if someone else rides you."

"How, do you know that?" Luna turned her head towards Hiccup and glared at him.

"Uhh..." Hiccup had to bite his tongue and rethink his thoughts. Hiccup didn't want Luna to know about how he met Elano. And how he's now dead. "Just a guess," he quickly thought up. Luna glared at him. Cold air expelling from her nostrils.

"Whatever," she said after an awkward minute," but your still not riding me. I appreciate the thought but nobody _but _Elano can ride me." Luna turned her head and stuck it up in the air, eyes closed. She looked like a prideful nadder after a bath.

_Some loyalty, or just plain stubbornness,_ Hiccup thought.

"Both actually," Luna said, reading his thoughts. She got up and walked past Hiccup. "I'm ready for bed."

Hiccup looked up at the orange sky," yea,me too. But I don't feel like dragging this saddle all the way down the side. Think you can help me get down?"

Luna stopped her decent downwards, then a smirk slithered across her face," Sure."

A large pile of hay laid in front of an empty dragon pen. The man sat his pitchfork down and chugged down the water that his son brought him. Suddenly he heard a loud roar of an oncoming dragon, and what sounded like a human screaming. When he turned to his left to see if he could find the source a large object was thrown into his pile of hay. The viking looked up to see Luna flying away. Hiccup climbed out the pile spitting hay out his mouth.

"That's not what I meant by getting down," he yelled to the white beast.

"That's what I heard dragon boy," Luna called back in a mocking tone. Luna chuckled at her little trick before flying back into her house.

"Ah Hiccup," the man picked up his pitchfork and began to re pile his hay.

Hiccup turned to him," Sorry about that."

"It's fine chief," the viking chuckled," I should tell you that Astrid has been looking for you. She wanted to tell you that she'll be going on a fishing trip with Bucket and Mulch. They'll be gone for four days."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me," Hiccup said.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hiccup said goodbye to Astrid, Bucket, and Mulch. A bad feeling was itching at the back of his head. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm," Be careful."<p>

"Hiccup, I'll be fine," Astrid reassured. She kissed his cheek and hopped onto the boat. Hiccup watched as the boat disappeared around a sea stack. Hiccup prayed that nothing bad would happen to her. Two days after the departure Hiccup and Toothless flew around the sea stacks, and getting faster by the minute.

"That's it bud," Hiccup patted Toothless," no matter how much training Astrid and Stormfly do, we'll still be faster than them." Hiccup glanced up an saw a piece of driftwood floating slowly towards Berk. Two large objects were on top. After flying down Hiccup realized that it was Bucket and Mulch! Hiccup quickly got gathered some men and a fishing boat. After sailing out to them the men brought Bucket and Mulch on board. Thirty seconds had passed before the two friends came to.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" Hiccup asked with concern.

Mulch placed a hand to his head, he looked very dizzy. "Water please," he begged. Sven handed him a skin of water. Mulch chugged it down in seconds. He took a second to take in deep breaths before continuing, " We were ambushed."

"By who?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't know," Bucket said," but they looked very scary."

Mulch stood up, but quickly grabbed the side of the boat before he had a dizzy spell. "Whoever they are were big, mean, and...took Astrid."

"What!" Hiccup shouted," Do you know where they went, I have to save her." Rage filled Hiccup's body. Who would dare kidnap her! Mulch put his free hand up, silencing Hiccup.

"Now now, exploding like that isn't going to save her," Mulch said.

"Yea,' Hiccup calmed down, "me and Luna will go rescue her. You two should get some rest." Bucket and Mulch nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was out scanning the sea so fast he got a twenty second head start on Luna. They kept flying all day, but still nothing.<p>

"All I see is sea Hiccup," Luna spoke up a few hours later," I know your worried but we should at least rest."

"I'm not resting until Astrid is sitting behind me," Hiccup shouted over the wind.

"Then why don't we split up?" Luna suggested," I'll got this way, you go that way."

"Sounds good," Hiccup and Toothless immediately turned right. And Luna turned left.

* * *

><p>Luna flew above the salty waters for a few more hours before a familiar scent drifted into her nose. She followed the scent until it led her to an unfamiliar island.<p>

"This must be it," Luna said to herself. The island seemed abandoned. But Astrid's scent was so strong. Luna latched onto the side of the cliff with her powerful back feet. The claws on her wings dug into the rock and clung to it as Luna steadied herself. She sniffed the air. Astrid, and whoever her kidnappers were, were definitely here. Luna crept up the side of the cliff. When she poked her head slowly above the cliff she noticed a lonely Terrible Terror trying so desperately to get warm.

_Astrid is here, I need to tell Hiccup, _Luna thought,_ But if I leave to find him the kidnappers might move somewhere else._ Luna studied the Terror in front of her. Then an idea formed. And she didn't like it. But Luna had no choice. The smallest jagged plates that hung at the end of both sides of her jaw began to vibrate. The sound it made rung in the air to the little dragon. The Terror shook it's head and grunted in annoyance. _Find the alpha, _Luna commanded,_ tell him to come here. And fast._ The dragon fought a little bit more before surrendering and flew off to complete it's task. Luna wouldn't say that what she just did was like the mind control that Drago's Bewilderbeast did. Yes, her second closest relative was a Bewilderbeast. But she didn't like using that terrible trick unless the situation called for it.

Luna quickly, but quietly, rushed up and over the cliff. She sniffed the ground and Astrid's sent came to her almost immediately. Luna followed the scent through the darkening forest and quickly came upon a stone village. Luna had never seen anything like this before. Houses made out of stone. Shouldn't they be made out of wood? It didn't really matter, since Astrid was down there somewhere. With her nocturnal eyes Luna quickly scouted out two-no four-night watchmen. They sauntered through the empty roads with their torches lighting the way.

"If I can just stay out their sight," Luna whispered," I should be fine." Luna crept slowly towards the town. Freezing solid every time a watchmen glanced in her direction. Luna could of used her color changing ability to slip in and out. But the town was so small Luna knew that there was no reason to do so. But every dragon has a weak spot. And for Luna, not willing to admit hers, felt uneasy as she stalked through the very small and tight corners of the town. She's never liked small places. And being a big animal didn't make it better. Luna turned a corner. Her crested horns smacking right into a pot that hung on a nail next to a closed shop. It hit the ground hard and made a metallic sound that echoed throughout the area.

Luna froze. As the sound died down she quickly scanned the area. Hoping that her ruckus didn't attract a watchmen. Thankfully it didn't. Luna continued her search. She kept her head low to the ground, in hopes of picking up Astrid's scent. She usually never lost a scent. But the foul odors of the men and pigs in this place almost made her throw up. How can the women live here? After squeezing through two walls that were to close together Luna picked up Astid's scent again. But she quickly backed up and crouched down when she heard two men coming closer to where she hid. _Keep going. Please don't see me, _Luna begged in her thoughts. The flame of their torches grew closer. Luna spied on the men as they casually chatted away. Not even glancing in her direction. Once she couldn't see the torches anymore Luna crept out of her hiding spot. "To close," Luna whispered.

Luna cautiously followed the scent trail until she came upon a jail. She sniffed the cold door. Astrid was defiantly down there. Luna glanced around to see if anyone was around. Whens she saw nobody, Luna gripped the door with her large, powerful jaws and ripped it right off it's hinges. The sound of bending metal echoed out. Luna tossed it aside and peered inside. It was dark. And very, very crammed. Luna grunted as she squeezed her way down the steps and into a lit hallway. Luna could her men's voices talking the night away in a nearby room. Best to go in the opposite direction.

Luna would have been as silent as a church mouse while down there, but it seemed like every which way she turned there was something there that made a noise. Weather it was pots and pans piled up against a wall or torch on the wall. But as Luna went around looking for Astrid she noticed something strange. All these cells were empty. Luna wanted to figure out why it was like this, but her ears picked up a sound of someone banging. It must be Astrid. Luna followed the sound until she found her friend.

"Oh Luna, thank the gods," Astrid signed with relief.

"Hey you!" Luna glanced up and saw that men surrounded her on both sides.

"Well," Luna said," funs not over yet. Hold on tight." Astrid was prepared to ask Luna what she meant but she was blinded by a strong light that began growing in Luna's mouth along with the whistle of a night fury's charge.

The cold, silent night was interrupted by a blinding white light followed by an ear splitting explosion of colors. Luna shot through the air while Astrid clung to her font arms. She was amazed by what she just witnessed. "You can made rainbow colored Plasma blast!?" she shouted over the roaring wind.

"Yea, but that take up a lot of my energy. So I don't do it that much," Luna informed her.

Astrid glanced back and saw men jumping for their lives as the building came down. Me from other parts of the town came running. They shouted many unfriendly words at Astrid and Luna. Words I'd rather not type out. The men grabbed the nearby weapons and flung them at the escapees. Luna easily dodged them all. As they flew farther away Luna could see sea stacks coming into view. Suddenly she felt something smack her side. The sudden force threw Luna against a sea stack.

"Ah!" she cried out. Luna's front paws began swiping at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"There's rock and dirt in my eyes!" Luna cried out," I can't see!"

Astrid, while desperately clinging to Luna's left arm, looked ahead. More sea stacks! Astrid glanced up at Luna. Then a life changing thought came to her. Using her skills in speed and acrobatics, Astrid jumped onto Luna's back and held on tight to her dragon friend's crested horns. Luna's eyes were shut was no way she could see. Astrid acted quickly. " Left!', she said as she leaned her body in the same direction. Sensing a trust from Astrid, Luna shot to the left. Just barely missing another sea stack. "Right!" Luna turned right. Then up. Then down. These two warriors timing and skills were so in sync, nothing could stop them. But when they cleared another stack their biggest obstacle came into view. Four large sea stacks stood in front of them. And with no way around.

It felt as if everything was in slow motion. Astrid's scream filled the air. Sensing the fear, Luna let out her own echolocation. The sound bounces back to her with news of the four sea stacks. Suddenly the air was filled with a whistle. Astrid sat in amazement as Luna shot out four small, white Plasma blasts at the same time. They flew through the air. Then they hit the sea stacks with an explosive impact. "Waa!" Astrid screamed as Luna suddenly flipped over. The two girls raced into the smoke as the sea stacks fell. The impact of the white Plasma blasts shook the air. White light flew from the sea stacks in a ripple effect followed by the smoke.

Luna shot out into the clear air, while flying upside down! Astrid opened her eyes. Heavy breaths expelled from her lungs. When she realized that she was upside down she almost gasped in amazement. Luna righted herself. Astrid and Luna continued their perfect timing to out maneuver the last of the sea stacks. Once they were in the clear Luna slowed down and stuck her head into the sea. Her head shot back up and she shook off the sand that irritated her eyes.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yea," Luna said. Luna could hear small chuckled," What?"

A gigantic smile appeared on Astrid's face," That was about the coolest thing ever! We make such a good team!"

"Yea, we do," Luna said to herself. The two flew in quiet over the calm water until Hiccup joined them, with the Terrible Terror in tow. The girls have never seen him so happy.

"I'm really glad your safe," he said.

"Well, you should thank Luna," Astrid patted her neck," she was pretty amazing!"

Luna rolled her eyes," Eh, not really." _You can go,_ Luna thought to the little dragon. But instead it found a comfy spot on Toothless' head. "What?" Luna chuckled after a few minutes of silence.

"I find this weird," Hiccup began," I go out my way making you this saddle so I could ride on you, but you say no. And by the end of the day you happily let Astrid take a seat on your back."

"Would you rather want me to have left her there?" Luna chuckled.

"No," Hiccup looked up at astrid, who was trying to keep herself from laughing.

With a new found friendship and trust between them, Astrid and Luna shot ahead of Hiccup and Toothless. They made a silent bet that they could be the boys back home.


End file.
